Winds of Change
by Sir Zesto
Summary: The wind blows wherever it pleases. Some fight against it, while others go with the flow. However, there was only one who could harness it. He started from nothing but became an unparalleled warrior. He fought against all odds and hurdled seemingly insurmountable obstacles to become a legend. This is his story...the story of Isaac Miller. M for gore and moments of horror.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Something Bigger

**A/N: Here we are! They always third time's the charm, so I thought this would be a good one. This is based heavily on my actual life. The main character is me, but not with my actual name. All of the OC characters named in this chapter are given names that also are not their own. Besides that, it is all my actual life and how things are perceived by myself.**

 **Don't forget to check out Windy Landing, the forum for this story. The link is on my profile, so make sure to check it out for general discussion. Besides that, there is a poll for who Isaac will be paired with. It is not set in stone, but I have excluded certain female characters (included in forum topic). Without further ado...disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except what I make. After all, I do own myself...mostly, anyways.**

* * *

 **Beginning of Something Greater**

He breathed in deeply as the file continued to upload, checking all of the details to make sure they were immaculate. This video would probably jumpstart their company's donor base. The young man's tired green eyes shone with excitement as he pulled off his headphones and pushed his chair back, looking past the half-divide to his office roommate.

"I'm gonna head out in a few, Jordie," he stated, causing the older man to swivel around. The blonde-haired man nodded, a smile showing beneath a thin full beard.

"Alright, Isaac," he acknowledged. "Don't forget about tomorrow, alright? Campbell has been looking forward to playing the new Smash." The now-named Isaac nodded in recognition, brown hair swaying with the movement. He unbuttoned his work polo before taking it off and hanging it out of sight. He stretched lazily, pulling his bright yellow shirt with him. He scratched his chest, wincing at the rough feeling of the red lightning bolt logo on his nails. He glanced at his computer monitor, noting that the video had uploaded. He quickly closed all of his tabs and windows before locking his computer.

"Don't worry, Jor-Jor. You two are going to love it," Isaac promised as he finished shutting down his equipment. "However, I'm also excited to finally be watching One Piece. I got a Hulu account, so now I can watch it without my parents finding out." Even at eighteen, Isaac still attempted to be an obedient and good son, especially since he lived with his parents while he did online school. However, they disagreed on a lot of things, especially anime. He enjoyed watching it while they did not agree with a lot of the content, which he understood and even somewhat agreed with. But that was neither here nor there.

Isaac snatched up his black leather cap and slid it over his wild hair, adjusting it as needed. He then threw on his leather jacket, grabbed his keys and phone, and walked out of the office, making sure to close the door behind him. He walked down the familiar halls, stopping at the now-vacant office. Debbie had just retired last week, announcing it at their Christmas party. He was saddened at the company's loss, but everyone seemed to be moving on. He continued on, saying his farewells as he exited the office building.

* * *

15 minutes later…

Isaac turned off the mini van's engine, leaning back in his seat. He quickly broke the silence, however, grabbing everything from the car seat next to him before exiting the vehicle. He absentmindedly pressed the lock button on the car door as he crossed the street towards his house. He deftly unlocked the blue door, entering his house quietly. He sighed to calm his nerves as he locked the door behind him. He had done this kind of thing before but had often gotten caught in the act. He quickly made his way to the loft, booting up his computer.

"Just stay calm, Iz," he murmured, typing in his password. After checking his fanfiction and YouTube accounts, Isaac pulled open Hulu and navigated to the last episode he had been watching. He was re-watching the entire series due to his inability to keep up because of parental intervention. He sighed before settling in, chuckling at the jokes and what-not. However, that comfort cost him when he heard the stairs creak and his eyes whipped up to find the calm, but agitated gaze of his mother.

"What is that?" she asked quietly, causing Isaac to sigh as he knew what was coming next. He paused it and exited to the series page, showing her the content. She scoffed in astonishment before fixing him with an angered gaze. "I can't believe this! I thought you were past this, Isaac. You know the rules of this house, and yet you choose to ignore and break them. We have even made concessions as you grew older, but it is never enough with you." Isaac heard the heavy steps of my father, causing him to groan in anticipation of the confrontation to come. "Jamie, Isaac is watching anime on Hulu. He must have activated the one from his Spotify account." The wrath on Jamie's weathered face caused Isaac to instantly tune out everything that was said…until that fateful moment.

"All you do is laze around, watching and playing games, you ungrateful—" Isaac shot to his feet at the sentence, looking at his father with rage in his eyes. He was done with the accusations, and he knew this would end badly.

"Lazy, huh? I am the only child in this house who has a job. I am the only one that had straight A's up until college. I am the only one who has worked his butt off, seeing as I have no scholastic inclinations!" ranted the young man, the words pouring out like a broken pipe. He motioned to his computer in anger. "You don't see the progress I make. I write every week, uploading content that people read, enjoy, and follow because I am _good_ at it. But you don't care! You just want me to make lots of money with my job. I don't have to enjoy it if the paycheck is six figures." Isaac snorted angrily. "You don't care about my happiness…just my image amongst everyone else." Isaac's mother looked saddened at his words while his dad looked about ready to explode.

"If that's what you think, I want you gone by morning," Jamie gritted out, getting a gasp from his wife and an incredulous look from Isaac. "You're eighteen now and have a good-paying job. Get out of my house and take your stuff with you. I hope that, when I see you again, you will have a better attitude." Jamie stalked off, leaving his wife in tears and his son in shock. Isaac had not been expecting _that_ , but he realized now that he should have. It had all come to a head now. He sighed in resignation and began unplugging his equipment. He zoned out, ignoring the anguished and raging arguing that was occurring in his parents' room behind closed doors. He glanced downstairs to find his younger brother and sister in tears. He smiled weakly at them and went about what he was doing. He unplugged his game consoles and packed them in empty boxes from the garage.

"Isaac, don't go!" wailed his sister, latching on to him tightly. "Daddy will change his mind! Yeah, that's what he'll do! Momma will make him see that he was wrong!" Isaac just shook his head before deciding on something. He reset the newer game consoles, keeping the oldies for himself.

"I want you two to take good care of my stuff, okay?" he asked gently, getting vigorous nods in response. He smiled lovingly and embraced them both. "I'll miss you two. I have martial arts in a few minutes, but I'll see you guys later, ok?" He released them and sped upstairs. He never intended to come back in reality. He didn't even have taekwondo today. Instead, he threw on his gi and pants over his normal clothes, packing a duffel with some spares. Everyone was somewhere else, meaning he could sneak everything into the minivan. He quickly loaded it up after packing everything and sped away, not once looking back.

* * *

On the freeway…

Isaac couldn't believe this was happening. He saw the semi break speed over the divide, hurtling towards him. He couldn't go anywhere to avoid it except down. Isaac jerked the wheel, spinning himself around. However, he was too late. The semi clipped the rear end of the minivan, sending him hurtling past the rail towards the lake below. He kicked the window, shattering it, before he began to kick the door. He slammed into the ceiling upon hitting the water, knocking all his precious air out and replacing it with murky, disgusting water.

' _No! I will not die here!'_ he raged, slithering through the broken window and cutting up his jacket and shirt slightly. His pant leg got stuck on a shard, however, and would not come loose. Isaac could feel the pressure and was barely able to sustain himself on the air he had left. He looked up through his glasses, only to see the shadowy form of some metal railing right above him. It hit his head into a nearby rock and everything went black.

He quickly regained consciousness, however, and found that his pant leg had become dislodged when he had been hit. He desperately began swimming for the surface, feeling his lungs beginning to give out. He kicked vigorously, adrenaline strengthening him in his life-and-death situation. He broke the surface, gasping for breath and grabbing onto a piece of debris. He tilted his head up but blacked out before getting a good look at anything.

* * *

East Blue (3rd Person POV – Nami)

Nami was so confused. These pirates were unlike any that she had ever seen. Luffy was the captain, but very rarely gave any orders, leaving it more up to her. Even Usopp tended to give more orders than the rubber-brained idiot. She sighed as she thought about her situation. She enjoyed spending time with this crew and was having more fun than she had enjoyed in the last ten years. She felt like she had a family again.

All that aside, they were restocking at a small village when Luffy had suddenly frozen up before speeding off into the nearby forest. Zoro was asleep and Usopp was carrying back the rest of the supplies to the ship. Therefore, the redhead had been given babysitting duty. She huffed in annoyance as she broke through the thick copse of trees she had been travelling through. That was when she saw Luffy. However, before she could say anything, the young captain leapt to his feet and backed up, dodging a fist that had flown right at his face.

"Where the heck am I?!" shouted a young man as he sprung to his feet. Nami noted his fear-filled eyes and haggard appearance. A soaked leather cap was lying on the ground behind him, blood smeared on its brim. His russet brown hair partially hid his wild green eyes they darted from her to Luffy and to the forest. However, they quickly calmed down before widening again as they focused on Luffy and then Nami slowly. He breathed in deeply before sitting down, grabbing his cap and staring at it morosely. He pointed to Luffy. "Stretch." The rubber boy tilted his head before doing just that. The stranger slapped a hand to his face in irritation. "Of frickin' course. I'm stuck in the East Blue." Nami raised an eyebrow at that. _'Sounds like Luffy is already making big waves if people are starting to hear about him.'_ The boy rose to his feet, wincing at the injuries on his leg. Nami took that chance to step forward and address the stranger.

"Who are you, what happened to you, and how did you end up here?" Nami questioned, causing the stranger to glance over at her. He removed his leather jacket before throwing onto a nearby tree, snagging it on one of the branches. He breathed in deeply before pulling out a wallet and a set of keys. There was a very odd-looking one with a square, plastic body with a capital "H" on it. He returned them to his pocket before rifling through his wallet, pulling out an ID card and tossing it to Nami. She caught it before examining it, raising an eyebrow at the smiling visage of the stranger before her.

"My name is Isaac… Isaac Miller," he introduced before stopping in realization. "But Miller is my surname. My…island does name structuring a bit differently." Nami quirked her head before understanding made itself apparent.

"So, you would be called Miller J. Isaac, then?" she questioned, causing the young man to test the name a few times before he nodded. She continued to examine the ID, noticing how it listed his physical attributes and some other confusing info. He also had an eight-digit number, so he must be in the army or something. "Are you a soldier?" He shook his head, a wry grin spreading over his lips before disappearing. He rose to his feet, wiping sand off of his pants.

"That is a specialized license that many people in my country have," he explained before realizing something else. He frantically looked around before he sighed in relief. Nami followed his gaze, which had landed on a pouch with a black device inside. He limped over and picked it up, removed the device, and began to mess with it, his face getting happier and happier before he looked back at Nami. "I crashed while using it, actually. I fell into a lake before I found myself in an ocean and blacked out." He motioned to his injured leg. "My leg got caught on some glass, so I couldn't get free and swim away." Nami nodded in understanding before looking over to an oddly silent Luffy. The captain suddenly smiled his mega-watt smile and asked Isaac that fateful question.

"Hey, you're pretty cool! Do you want to join my crew?!"

* * *

1st Person POV – Isaac

Well, that was completely unexpected. I thought I would have to show some cool talents or something. I turned my attention from the stunning redhead to the goofy captain. Monkey D. Luffy had just offered me a position on his crew. This was the man who would become King of the Pirates, the strongest man in the world. I hummed in thought before looking at him intently. "Why me? I have no special abilities, I'm out of shape, and I have no idea where I am," I explained, causing Luffy to gain a serious expression.

"You weren't just hurt there," he stated somberly, motioning to my leg. I winced at his awareness. He poked my chest where my heart was. "Someone also hurt you here—someone important to you. You seem like a good guy and you are confident in your current abilities." He nodded sagely. "Also, you remind me of my brother." My eyes widened at that. Which one was he referring to? Either one was awesome. I heard crashing from the forest behind Nami, causing me to enter my sparring stance. Luffy looked interested, but Nami had sped away from the oncoming noises as two familiar faces burst from the trees. Johnny and Yosaku were always two of my favorite characters but seeing them in person just made me facepalm at their obvious lack of fashion sense.

"Don't worry, Big Bro Luffy! We'll take care of this guy!" exclaimed Yosaku as he bum-rushed me. I leaned away from his vertical slash and retaliated with a front kick that caught him in the chin but didn't even seem to faze him. I raised an eyebrow before I began to lash out with my best combo. I did a jab-cross and jumped into the air, performing a double round kick. However, Yosaku just stood there in confusion. Nothing was happening. Suddenly, a pain erupted form the back of my head and I returned to the glorious embrace of unconsciousness. Before I drifted off, I gave Luffy a thumbs-up, getting a gleeful giggle in response.

* * *

 **I know the whole real life story may have seemed cliché, but I do actually live in that situation, so it isn't to me. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As you can see, Isaac is not as strong in the Blue Seas (my name for One Piece universe) as he was in the real world. This idea is taken from a great story called _This Bites!_ , which I definitely recommend that you check out if you like OC-SI stories. Best one I have ever read.**

 **Anyways, make sure to vote for the pairing choice and also check out my other story which will be uploaded either today or tomorrow: Overwhelming Hate. It is a Naruto OC story about a completely normal guy (no kekkei genkai or special techniques) who is even more hated than either Naruto or Sasuke and has no protection from a third-party (e.g. council, Hokage, etc.). Naruto is also taken in and trained by the Sandaime while Sasuke is a girl, so be sure to check that out if you are interested. I will still be uploading my first story every week, along with a chapter of either this story or OH (Overwhelming Hate) with it for the time being.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Situation

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of "Winds of Change"! Sorry for the late upload, but I had a crazy busy day yesterday. I also will be uploading my other story's chapter tomorrow, so it won't be a double upload like I normally would.**

 **The poll results so far are actually quite surprising. Tashigi has three votes, taking first, while Perona, Bonney, Margaret, and Reiju are tied at one each. To clarify, Savarin is a manga-only character who doesn't have a lot going for her besides cooking, like Cosette. Here is a link to Savarin's wiki page:** **wiki/Savarin. Check it out if you don't know about her. Also, the poll is on this story's forum, Windy Landing, so go vote now. You have three votes available per person, so use them wisely. The selection will eventually be whittled down to five, whether from popular choice or the character no longer feasibly being able to added into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own Isaac, since he is basically me, and any unique attacks/powers he will possess. If I did own One Piece...well, I should write a blog about it.**

* * *

 **An Unexpected Situation**

Pain was all I could feel. I groaned as I opened my eyes, blinking away the black spots from my peripheral vision. The crash, coupled with my stress, created my current situation. That dream seemed so real, though. But going into the world of One Piece is impossible, so that couldn't be it. _'Would have been nice to be a Straw Hat, though,'_ I mused wistfully as I cracked my eyes open. That was when I noticed the rocking motion…like I was on a boat. I shot out of bed, finding myself in a wood-paneled ship cabin, not in a white-walled hospital room.

"This can't be real…but, it is," I muttered in amazement. I stared around the filled room, taking note of the desk against the wall, my eyes widening in realization. I was in Nami's room. I quickly made my way up the stairs to the storage room, navigating through the various bags, barrels, and crates to the door. I threw it open, my eyes landing on the conspicuous Jolly Roger painted on the sail.

"Hey, kid," greeted a gravely voice, causing me to turn my head to find a shirtless Zoro doing crunches with dumbbells in his hands. His ever-present glare was fixed firmly on me. "Apparently, Yosaku knocked you out after you through some kind of kick…are you okay?" The comment reminded me of seemingly weak muscles. I walked up to the mast and punched it as hard as I could, expecting it to crack slightly. However, it didn't even wiggle. My hand was fine, but it seemed my strength was gone. I poked my stomach, noticing that my muscles were still there. I scratched my head before walking over to Zoro.

"What is the standard dumbbell weight that most people use?" I asked, getting a curious look from the exercising swordsman. He set down his monstrous weights and wiped away the sweat that had collected on his brow. He scratched his head, pondering the question.

"Well, I started out at six, and I used fifty-pound dumbbells, so I think that is pretty standard for newbies," he stated, causing my jaw to drop in astonishment. Fifty?! That would be considered medium-high weight. He raised his eyebrow at my obvious shock. "What? Is that abnormal where you come from?" I nodded vigorously, motioning to the weights.

"Most people start out with five-pound dumbbells in my country," I explained, garnering a similar reaction from the green-haired youth. I shook my head. "The weight you just described is actually a higher amount. The most I've ever done is thirty. That explains why Yosaku knocked me out. Your musculature is denser, thereby making you stronger and more durable." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "That means I have to work even harder if I am going to be on this crew." I heard him grunt as he rose to his feet, his toned body dripping with sweat. His face morphed into a ferocious smirk as he appraised me.

"You have a good base to go from, but you need a lot of work," he noted, looking at my body. He made a motion with his hand. "Get into your fighting stance." I shrugged before placing my left foot in front and my right in the back, shoulder-width apart, and started bouncing on the balls of my feet. My hands were placed in a traditional boxing form near my face. He nodded approvingly. "That's good. It allows you explosive speed and power, especially in your legs. It seems to revolve mainly around kicking but allows you to make quick blocks with your hands. You just need to master it after we work on your muscles. What weapon experience do you have?" I brought up a hand and started ticking each one.

"In my martial arts style, I use the traditional nunchaku, which we call ssahng jeol bong, bō staff, and fighting sticks, which are called bahng mahng ee," I explained. "I have dabbled in knife fighting in another martial art and have some unofficial marksmanship training and experience in rifles, pistols, and longbows." Zoro nodded approvingly before motioning to his swords.

"These would not be ideal for you, since you seem to favor hand-to-hand in close-range quarters," he began before thinking on the weapons I had listed. "I will make you a training schedule, but I suggest focusing on the three you had mentioned. Nami has some bō staff experience, but the other two will be mostly your own trail and error. Usopp has sniping experience, but with a slingshot as opposed to a gun, so he can help you with the basics. Lastly, I would suggest getting some heavy-duty fighting knives when you can. I can give you some basics beyond cut n' slash." I nodded before I bowed deeply. He held up his hand in warning. "I will not go easy on you in your physical training. We are nearing the Grand Line, so training will be intense. The first week or so won't have instantaneous effects either, so you need to stick it out." I nodded in understanding before I heard someone come up behind me. I turned to find a sheepish-looking Yosaku rubbing his head.

"Sorry there, bro. Didn't think you would get knocked out by my strike," he apologized backhandedly, causing his partner behind him to sweatdrop. I nodded before looking down at my hands.

"I'm weak, I know that now," I stated bluntly, catching everyone by surprise. I stared back at Yosaku, determination brewing in my gut. "But, I will become strong. Soon, I will be able to head-to-head with Zoro and hold my own. That is my goal." Zoro nodded approvingly while the two bounty hunters looked at me in awe. I heard giggling from above as Luffy came plummeting down, landing to my right.

"Don't worry, Isaac! You're still a really cool guy, no matter how strong you are!" he stated, causing me to grin widely at his acceptance of my weakness. I whipped around to face Zoro, a smirk on my face, which was quickly matched by him. I knew this was going to feel like hell, but I didn't care. I would become strong enough to protect my crew and keep others safe.

* * *

One week later…

I grunted in pain as I continued to push up on the masses of metal I was currently holding. "Ninety-four…ninety-five…ninety-six…ninety-seven…" I gritted out, sweat dripping into my mouth. Zoro lay next to me as he did his daily workout, his eyes darting over every so often to make sure I was okay. He had gone full throttle from the beginning, which was great. I had noticed that, while my muscle definition hadn't changed, my body fat was starting to lessen. As I finished my last rep, I gently brought the dumbbells back to the ground, huffing and puffing while doing so. I stood up and stretched before walking towards the railing, grabbing the long pole that leaned against it.

"Ready, Isaac?" asked Nami, causing me to turn and look at her. Her skimpy clothing had thrown me off at first, but I quickly adjusted. She held her own three-sectional staff in one hand, the other placed on her hip. I nodded and adopted the stance she had been teaching me. We had been adapting her own style since she was more agile than I was. The modified form allowed me to maximize my power and reach with minimum movement, depending more on spins and pivots instead of steps and lunges.

"Let's do this," I challenged, spinning the staff in one hand before flicking it towards the girl's chin. She leaned back before darting to the side. I quickly retracted my pole, batting away the oncoming staff with ease. I dropped into a crouch to avoid a spinning back jab, lashing out with my feet. Nami grunted as she lost her footing, prompting me to follow up with a spinning strike to both shins while still crouched. She leapt back, wincing at the bruised legs. I grinned. "I'm starting to figure out your style, Nami." I resumed my basic stance, staff extended in a one-hand grip. The redhead glowered at me before taking her own stance.

She attacked first, leaping into the air with a two-handed overhead spin that culminated in a powerful vertical strike. That was one key aspect of staff fighting. Spinning your weapon wasn't just for show but allowed you to gain momentum and power when done correctly. I smirked. _'Let's see if it works. Now is the best time to try it,'_ I reasoned, shifting to a middle stance. I let out a yell of exertion as I snapped my own staff up. The two bō collided, but Nami's glanced off, leaving her face open to my oncoming staff.

"Hngh!" she groaned as her head was snapped back from the blow, leaving her open for a finisher. I swept out her feet and kicked her into the air, leaving her helpless. I bent my knees and quickly followed, staff spinning fast enough to create a breeze.

"Take this! _**Falcon…**_ " I exclaimed as I finally crested her flight path. I continued the spin as I brought the staff down on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her as we both flew towards the ship once more. I heard Luffy yell in amazement as I finished my swing, sending Nami flying downwards. " _ **…Swoop!**_ " The slam made everyone wince as Nami began coughing from the attack. She grinned up at me weakly as I landed lightly next to her, staff extended threateningly.

"Nice one, Isaac. You got me good," she chuckled as I helped her to her feet. I smiled widely, patting her back gently.

"Well, I had a great teacher," I praised, getting a cute blush to appear on the usually prideful girl's face. I gave the staff one more twirl before tapping it lightly against the deck. It suddenly collapsed to half of its original length, allowing me to place it in the custom sheath I had on my back. We had met someone yesterday who had a weapons shop in the town where we were restocking. He had been trying to get rid of it for a while, so I got the staff and holster along with two escrima sticks with a dual holster for the waist. I pulled them out, examining their sleek, black design. I traced the golden hawk patterns that wrapped around their onyx surface before holstering them. I yawned before heading towards the kitchen. "Just let me know when we are at the restaurant, ok?" I got a grunt from Zoro and a yell from Luffy, so I continued on my way to the shower, intent on freshening up.

This last week had been amazing. Johnny and Yosaku had given me tips for stick fighting, both solo and dual-wielding. Apparently, they had been using them for a while until their pairs broke. They had gotten a pair along with me at the store and had been brushing up on their own skills. They had exchanged their swords, but also gotten bladed attachments. I wish I had gotten that but hadn't thought of it at the time.

"Oh, well," I sighed out loud, standing under the shower as water started to spray out. I quickly soaped up and rinsed off before ringing a little bell, letting Luffy know he could stop pumping. I toweled off as I considered my new captain. He was accurately portrayed by the manga and anime. He was dense, but not quite idiotic. He definitely could use his brain, as evidenced by some talks he had given me, but tended to lean towards a more simple "eat, smash, repeat" mindset. I chuckled at that thought before pulling on my new set of clothes. I heard a knock at the door, prompting me to quickly open it as I finished putting on my belt.

"We've caught sight of something on the horizon," she said, her gaze lingering on my pectorals before returning to my eyes. She smirked. "Keep working, and maybe I'll look longer." I rolled my eyes. While I had previously crushed on Nami back home, meeting her in real life was off-putting. Her love of money and stubborn attitude made it difficult to feel any real attraction towards her. She pouted as her attempts to distract me failed. "Anyways, we saw a Marine ship as well, so you might want to come up top." I nodded in understanding, following her to the storage room. I snagged my leather cap from the barrel I had placed it on, jamming it over my slightly damp hair. I walked out into the sea air and smiled happily. This was a perfect life so far. I frowned as I remembered how quickly it was going to change.

"Big Bro Isaac! Here's you jacket," Johnny announced, handing me my leather coat. I smiled gratefully before slipping it on, adjusting the hood in the back to leave room for my staff. I pulled out my aviator sunglasses from the inside pocket and slipped them over my eyes, grinning as the sun's harsh rays were filtered through the dark lenses. Johnny smiled approvingly, his thumb pointing towards the sky. "Looking snazzy, bro!" I nodded before making my way to the railing, looking at the Baratie in the distance. _'While this may be an unexpected situation, it definitely is not unappreciated. With my crew helping me to grow stronger, I will get stronger in no time.'_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Slightly short, but mostly just an introduction to a mechanic that I feel is key. I adapted the idea from _This Bites!_ , which is a great SI-OC, so make sure to check it out. In the story, the main character is weaker than normal because of vitamin deficiency. However, I changed that to having denser body builds and muscle frames. This makes more sense to me, considering that Zoro seems to do physical feats that are not realistic without any form of energy like chakra or ki to assist him.**

 **My friend and I have a collab gaming channel we just created called N00B Gamer Squad. We play mainly Madden and Battlefront, so check it out next Saturday for our first upload! Don't forget to check out my other stories and vote in the poll. Until next time!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Discovery

**WARNING! LONG, BUT IMPORTANT, AUTHOR'S NOTE APPROACHING!**

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the late update! Got sick and then started school again. But I'm here, and that is all that matters. Also, just to make sure everyone understands, Isaac will not be progressing at a superhuman pace. He is merely shedding a lot of weight, exposing his muscles. For comparison purposes, Hachi's swords way over 600 pounds apiece. I believe that Zoro could easily lift that, so he trains with weights somewhere around a thousand. Therefore, Isaac may seem to be insanely powerful now, but is actually below average in terms of strength.**

 **That aside, the poll for Isaac's pairing has changed. I will also be accepting votes through reviews and forum comments, but I would prefer that you guys vote on the actual poll. That way, each person is limited to a maximum of 3 votes instead of 3 poll votes and then 3 comment votes. I can only track how many unique voters there are, not who they are. Here are all of the options with their number of votes next to their name in parentheses:**

 **~Tashigi (3)**

 **~Perona (1)**

 **~Jewelry Bonney (1)**

 **~Margaret/Margeurite (1)**

 **~Vinsmoke Reiju**

 **~Rebecca (by request)**

 **~Princess Shirahoshi (by request)**

 **~Boa Hancock (by request)**

 **~Charlotte Lola**

 **~Wanda**

 **Hancock has been included due to something that the user _DarkJokes_ has brought to my attention. Apparently, there are not a lot of OCxHancock pairings, which I thought would be popular. So, I added her in. Also, in response to the user **_**er kebbabaro**_ **, the forum link is on my profile (Windy Landing) and the forum has its own topic. At some point, once this story starts gaining traction, I will be posting it on my profile page. Suggestions may be added, but at the expense of other options. For example, if you guys wanted Viola, you would have to choose to take out Lola, Wanda, or Reiju since they were not requested and have no current votes. Once someone has a vote, they will be locked in until we pass them by in the story.**

 **Anyways, after that super long intro, on with the most pivotal chapter in the story!**

* * *

 **A Shocking Discovery**

I stared at the Marine vessel that had pulled up next to ours. Or, more specifically, I was staring at the commander of the vessel. His neatly-groomed pink hair shifted over his eyes as he turned back to us after speaking to his blonde date. His immaculate suit and superior leer made me want to deck him right then and there. However, after watching Johnny and Yosaku get absolutely pummeled by his bolted fists, I thought better of it. I still needed some physical training before I could achieve any such feats, minor though they may be.

"Their ship is an eyesore. Sink it," commanded the lieutenant as he departed with his attractive date for lunch at the Baratie. I growled at his order before I watched Luffy walk up to the railing. I had considered changing this part of the story, but it was honestly hilarious, so I let events proceed as scripted. I turned back my set of weights and continued my exercises, ignoring the squawks of horror when Luffy punched a hole through the floating restaurant's roof. My muscles had slowly been coming along, but still needed some work. Thanks to the insane amounts of training Zoro put me through, I had somehow gone down from my previous body weight of 204 pounds to a respectable 175.

"Oi, Zach," yawned Zoro, gaining my immediate attention. He nodded to my current set of weights, which each weighed about a hundred a pop. "You've moved past the baby weights. You need to start using mine. Your muscles will get repeatedly torn, meaning you won't be great in a fight. However, it will build your mass much quicker." I nodded in understanding before setting down the heavy dumbbell. I returned them to Zoro before wiping down my sweat-drenched body.

"Let's all make sure Luffy doesn't get killed by the owner," I suggested, getting nods from all of my crewmates. We quickly followed our captain as he was dragged off by two very irate chefs. We quickly entered, encountering someone who really annoyed me: Patty. The Popeye rip-off was rubbing his hands with a fake smile plastered over his ugly mug. I held up a hand to stem his words, my palm showing several berries. He immediately gave us a real smile before leading us to a nearby table. I plopped into my seat before beginning my perusal of the menu. There was some good stuff here…wait, they had swordfish?! Oh, wait…ocean restaurant, duh. I slapped myself, getting looks of confusion and amusement in response before continuing to decide what I wanted.

"Fullbody!" shrieked a feminine voice, diverting my attention from the menu to a nearby table where the Marine lieutenant was laying bloody and beaten at the feet of Sanji. The blonde's face was wrathful, wreathed in cigarette smoke and shadowed by his long bangs. He took a deep draw from his death stick as Patty berated him for his abusing of the customer before they were interrupted by Luffy flying out of the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist.

"One year, ya straw-hatted idiot!" he boomed before turning to an impassive Sanji. "Oi, eggplant, what have I told you about demolishing the customers?" Sanji mouthed back something that I couldn't quite hear over Luffy's groaning. The rubber-brained boy had made his way over to us, pouting as the rest of the crew chuckled at his situation. I raised an eyebrow before looking at all of them.

"You all realize that we will have to wait here until he finished up, right?" I explained, causing the amused looks to shift into ones of horror. I nodded before noticing Luffy trying to slip his booger into Zoro's water cup. This was something that wanted to see, so I quickly helped him out while Zoro watched Fullbody get beaten down by Zeff. I switched the cups, adding my own nose gold to Zoro's. He had only caught a glimpse of Luffy's before looking back, so he should not be expecting what was coming.

"You know, Luffy, I feel bad that you have to sit and watch us eat and drink such good stuff…" he consoled, his cup raised to his lips. He quickly grabbed Luffy by the neck, showing the water down his gullet. "So you drink it!" The other two cracked up before looking at me expectantly. I offered Zoro my cup, which he gratefully expected, downing it in own go. He quickly gagged, trying to hack up the tainted fluid. Luffy and the rest started rolling on the floor and pound the table respectively, our joy at Zoro's rebuttal backfiring majorly. He glared at me. "Training just got a whole lot harder, brat!" I paled before shrugging in defeat, resigning myself to my fate.

"Oh, thank the gods of the sea!" cried a suave voice, signaling that Sanji had finally arrived at our table. He continued to babble on about love, but I shut it out before tapping him on the shoulder, interrupting Zeff's rebuttal. He turned to me with a furious gaze before I pointed to my food choice.

"Can I have the swordfish steak with risotto and a bottle of grape soda pop, please?" I requested, getting a raised eyebrow from the chef. He nodded before making his way towards the kitchen. However, he was interrupted by a Marine bursting through the door, informing Fullbody that a prisoner had escaped. However, any further announcement was cut short as a shot rang out, followed by the Marine limply collapsing to the ground. Gin walked in, his normal attire replaced by a standard black-and-white striped jumpsuit for prisoners. He stepped past a shaking Fullbody and plopped carelessly into a chair, his face grungy. Patty stepped up with the same old look on his face. _'That's it,'_ I thought. I rose from my chair and walked over the massive chef, unsheathing my staff. "Shut up, you stupid oaf!" I roared, slamming the sturdy pole onto his head, knocking him to the ground. I glared down at him, jerking my head towards the stunned Gin. "Even pirates deserve to be fed, as is anyone who is hungry. Stop being do darn discriminatory!" I stomped back to my seat, taking note of the shocked looks on everyone's faces, minus Zeff. He was staring at me intently, trying to understand me.

"Uh…that didn't do too much, Isaac," Usopp noted, pointing behind me to Patty who had decked Gin after rising to his feet. The muscled bully was now making his way towards our table, his face scrunched in pained rage. He cocked his fist back in preparation to punch me, but halted his movements as two swords, a staff, and a pachinko were suddenly aimed at his face. My crew had sprung up immediately, tight looks of promised pain on their faces. Even Usopp was angered by the blatant threat. "No one threatens the Straw Hats, Popeye! Now leave before the great Captain Usopp calls upon his fleet to destroy you!" I rolled my eyes but watched as the cook scoffed before walking back towards the kitchen. I sighed before returning my attention to the table, awaiting my food.

Sanji eventually returned, Luffy at his heels. The blonde looked annoyed, happy, and wistful all at the same time…which was honestly impressive. He set down our plates, smiling at Nami and glaring at Zoro and Usopp whilst doing so. I smiled eagerly before delicately cutting off a piece of swordfish and placing it in my mouth. The succulent meat filled my dry mouth with flavorful juices as I moaned in ecstasy. Sanji grinned at my blatant approval before I continued to devour the meal. However, within seconds, something went horribly wrong. I felt my stomach lurch as if I had been going Mach speeds before coming to a complete stop. "Urk!" I moaned before toppling over, bile and vomit flying from my mouth. My crew shouted in distress, Nami running to my side.

"Isaac! What's wrong?" she asked, causing me to groan. She turned to a pale Sanji and shocked Zeff, who had appeared as I returned my lunch in the most unpleasant way possible. She fixed them both with a harsh glare, mirrored by Luffy and Zoro. "What did you do to him?!" The cook stammered before Zeff stepped over, kneeling down next to me. His eyes widened as he continued to scan my body.

"Boy, where do you come from?" he asked. My heart stopped as I realized what had happened. My eyes whipped over to his, noting their solemn tone. "You realize it too, don't you?" He straightened up, stretching out the kinks from his old body. "Your body can't handle the rich cuisine. You are obviously in-bred, meaning your island is very sequestered from the rest of society. This leads to little trade, very limited diets, and marriage between natives only. Are you from the Grand Line?" I thought deeply about it before shaking my head.

"No, I'm not," I croaked out, wincing at my voice. "I'm actually from the Red Line itself. I live in a city that is on the _inside_ of the Grand Line." Everyone's eyes widened as I began to spin my extravagant tale. "I fell into a lake after a highway accident and got washed out into the East Blue." I pointed to Nami, who was staring at me in worry, shock, and horror as I coughed up some more bile with traces of blood mixed in. "She found me washed up on a beach, actually. You are absolutely correct. We call out city America and very few outsiders know about it. We don't see the light of day very often, so most of us are lacking in nutrients. Even our muscle mass has atrophied. My crewmate, Zoro…" I was cut off by a glass of water that a still pale Sanji offered me. I greedily gulped down the cool liquid, reveling in the relief it provided my throat. After emptying the glass, I resumed my explanation after a satisfied smack of my lips. "Ah…anyways, Zoro pointed out that the standard weights for us are considered miniscule for anyone living in the Blue Sea." Zeff grunted in understanding before he turned to Sanji, his eyes narrowed.

"I know you were using me as an excuse earlier to not leave, but I now have a mission for you," he stated, gaining Sanji's complete attention. He pointed to my prone form before continuing. "You need to join that kid's crew and make sure that he eats plain, yet nutritious, food before slowly improving his intestinal system with gradually richer meals." Sanji grit his teeth as he raged an inner war with himself. The head chef began to walk away, but threw one last sentence in. "If you don't do it, I'll send Patty and Carne." This caused both me and Sanji to pale for different reasons: me because of the probably retribution that would occur and Sanji because he was thinking of the nightmarish food I and the rest of the crew would have to eat. He stalked up the stairs, leaving me lying next to a pile of disgusting, upchucked food. I breathed deeply before focusing in on a contemplative Luffy. He turned to me with concern in his eyes. I waved him off, rising to my feet with the help of Zoro and Nami.

"I'm fine, captain," I assured him, clenching my fists. I was done with being useless. I would not drag down my crew anymore than I already had. They shouldn't have to look out for me. I turned on my heel and sped out, self-disgust and helplessness threatening to cause even more food to return from my stomach.

* * *

That night…

I stared at the stars, marveling at the difference between them and those from my home. I sighed as my feet dangled over the railing. Everyone was sleeping, except for Luffy and the rest of the Baratie staff, who were cleaning up after the day's work. I looked down at my fist, wondering at my current state. That was when the tears started to flow.

"Why?" I whispered to no one in particular. "Why was I sent here? I'm just dead weight. Why not just give Luffy the knowledge to change everything? He had the power…the opportunity…even the brains and will. So, why drag me into all of this?" My whole body shook before I let myself drop into the water, reveling in its cold, salty embrace. I had always enjoyed floating in the water, but my swimming was atrocious. However, unlike previously, I could see clear as day while underwater. The moon's rays lit up the ocean beautifully. I felt fish swim by. I quickly kicked to the surface, gasping for breath as I did so. I dove back down after breathing deeply, making my way towards the bottom. That's when I saw it. A grove of Devil Fruit trees swayed in the ocean's current, their varied colors creating a beautiful rainbow. I gasped, taking in water before zipping towards the top. I quickly clambered onto the ship before speeding towards the men's room. I slammed open the door, shocking Usopp so much that he flew into the ceiling with a squawk. Zoro whipped his head up, glaring at me before he saw my face.

"Isaac? What is it?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "What did you see?" I jerked my head outside, prompting him to follow while the rest of the men quickly roused themselves to follow us. I dove into the water, breaking the surface momentarily to motion Zoro to follow. He did just that as we both made our way to the bottom of the sea. When he saw the grove, his eyes nearly popped out of his head before we both made out way back up towards the waiting crew. Even Nami had come outside to see what all the commotion was all about. Zoro turned to me, water dripping past his disbelieving gaze. "Isaac…did I really just see that?" I nodded as I gasped for breath before straightening up and facing the crew.

"We…just found…where Devil Fruits come from," I announced, getting silence as a response. Suddenly, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku leapt over the side of the rail, slipping into the water. Nami and Zoro were barely holding back a starry-eyed Luffy as he tried to join his friends in their exploration. I sweatdropped at his cluelessness before a lightbulb went off…literally. I looked above my head, noticing the hazy figure of a shining light, making me shiver at the anime weirdness of this world. "Luffy…" The teenaged captain turned his gaze to me, his eyes still shining with excitement. "Look at it this way. There's a meat plate." He instantly took a seat, focusing on me intently as I continued my explanation. "However, it's at the top of a very high shelf. You don't have your rubber powers and you're short. However, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku have ladders, so they go up and get the meat for you." The straw-hatted pirate continued to stare at me as the gears visibly and audible, creepily enough, worked in his head.

"Got it," he agreed, his face instantly brightening. Nami and Zoro gaped at the odd analogy before sighing in defeat. "Thanks, Isaac! You're super smart, huh?" I blushed before any further conversation was interrupted by the return of our three idiots. However, there was a new addition to the party in the form of a Devil Fruit that Usopp was carrying. It was a sleek black fruit with white streaks throughout. For some reason, it had a luster to it that made me want to grab it and gobble it up immediately. I banished such thoughts from my mind as Usopp began to speak.

"Isaac and Zoro were right," he affirmed, holding up the shiny fruit. "In fact, this fruit floated up right into my hands." He stuck a hand out to stop Nami from snatching it from his hands, berry signs shining in her greedy eyes. "No. We won't sell it unless Luffy decides what he wants to do with it." Everyone's eyes turned to a solemn Luffy. The rubber man slowly got up and approached Usopp, taking the fruit from his sniper's hands. He held it up to the moonlight, inspecting it. He then turned to me, extending his hand towards me.

"This is yours, Isaac," he announced, causing me to gasp. "You get to decide. Do you want to eat it, gaining powers that may help you with your condition? Or, do you want to sell it for lots of money?" I stared at the fruit before I gave my answer.

* * *

 **That's right! I made my own Devil Fruit origin story. You guys may be wondering why the grove appears here. Well...it isn't the only one. In this story, Devil Fruits grow on the surface of the sea. However, there are so many that there are multiple groves. There will be one in each Blue, some in Paradise, and the majority in the New World. It won't be a major aspect of the story, but I though it would be cool.**

 **Isaac will be getting a Devil Fruit power at some point. However, whether it is this one or not will be found out soon enough. There will not be a poll here as I already have it figured out. Also, if you paid attention to the story picture, you would have notice a little detail that will be changing soon. I originally had another power in mind for Isaac, but decided to change it for the sake of the story's description. It will make sense after he begins to dive further into his powers.**

 **Also, once again, I want to remind all of you that there will be very few, if any, non-canon additions to the crew. I may include people like Vivi who traveled with the Straw Hats, but so many OC fics have expanded crews (my first story and _This Bites!_ are prime examples). I just want this to focus on Isaac's development, so that will not be happening, except for future potential pairings.**

 **With all that out of the way, we are done! Until next time!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and a Choice

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the late upload. I was gone for President's Day weekend and had a fever the day I got back. Still not fully recovered yet, but had enough energy to work on a chapter for both this story and Overwhelming Hate.**

 **Anyways, make sure you guys place your vote(s) for Isaac's pairing. It will be closing before the Alabasta Arc due to some of the choices becoming active at that point. For those who don't know, the poll can be found on this story's forum, "Windy Landing." Make sure to check it out and choose who you want Isaac to get together with. Also, I will not be counting votes in the comments. Make sure they are applied to the poll itself, or they won't count.**

 **Here is the tally so far:**

 **~Tashigi: 3**

 **~Jewelry Bonney: 3**

 **~Rebecca: 1**

 **~Princess Shirahoshi: 1**

 **~Perona: 1**

 **~Boa Hancock: 1**

 **~Margaret: 1**

 **~Vinsmoke Reiju: 1**

 **~Charlotte Lola: 0**

 **~Wanda: 0**

 **Kind of surprised, but excited to see the results. I will be taking away the three lowest-scoring choices after Arlong Park, so make sure to place your votes now. Also, if I take away your vote, you are free to let me know and I will allow you a vote through the forum, PM, or review (preferably the first two) to make up for it.**

 **Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Revelations and a Choice**

I continued to stare at the ceiling as sleeping men snored around me. Luffy's limp arm was once again batted away by a grumbling Usopp. Sleeping with the Straw Hats was definitely a unique experience. Stuffing six guys into a single room with hammocks was not a good idea, but we did what we could with it. That wasn't what was on my mind, however. I turned in the rope-woven bed, shifting my gaze to the glinting fruit that was invading my thoughts.

' _So much power in one bite…and yet, it could be all for naught. I don't even know what it could be,'_ I reasoned, considering my options. I had a pretty good idea as to what the fruit would bestow me. Realizing I would not be getting any form of sleep, I slowly rose form the hammock, grabbed my Devil Fruit, and wandered out to the deck without waking my roommates. I breathed in the midnight air, reveling in the salty tinge. At first, the constant sea life had _literally_ sickened me. Now, I was accustomed to it. The thought of making my life out here had been appealing and novel at first…until I realized the truths behind this place. Death was always imminent, even more so now that I had chosen to be a pirate. I glanced down at the black-and-white fruit once more. This would instantly wash away all my worries. Instant power that could be molded over time and strengthened…who wouldn't choose that? However, I continued to question the obvious choice. What if it was a useless power? What if I couldn't control it? What if…it ended up not mattering, and I died anyway?

"No. I will survive," I whispered, determination causing my gut to steel as I looked at the fruit in front of me. Then, the most shocking, unprecedented thing happened. The fruit changed. The smooth texture gave way to a fluffy one reminiscent of bird feathers. The fruit itself became perfectly white—no patterns, no blemishes. The absence of color was what confused me. The texture obviously denoted a bird. A seagull, maybe? Or an eagle? My decision suddenly became less stable, less concrete. I quickly hurried back to my room and plopped into my hammock, shutting my eyes and forcing myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were thankfully quite normal, causing the hubbub surrounding my newest possession to dissipate. I had resumed my training with Zoro earnestly, going through the next level of strength exercises with some difficulty. I was now doing one-handed pushups, upside-down sit-ups, and one-handed pull-ups on the sail bar.

It was the fourth day since the discovery of the Devil Fruit, and I was on my final set of the last exercise when I heard a very unmanly shriek from Usopp in the crow's nest above me. I glanced up, following his extended finger to an oncoming behemoth of a ship. Its imposing figure was tarnished by the worn-down and overall wrecked appearance of its hull, mast, and railings. _'Looks like Mihawk enjoyed himself,'_ I mused mentally. I shimmied towards the mast, sliding down its sanded surface easily. I gathered myself before joining Zoro and Usopp as they made their way inside the Baratie as the ship docked. I glanced back at Johnny and Yosaku, nodding at their nods of encouragement. As we neared the top of the staircase, we began to hear shouting from Patty. I groaned as the scene came into view. The Popeye rip-off was currently screaming his head off at a pale Don Krieg and a tearful Gin. I watched as Luffy came out of the kitchen, punching the babbling chef out of the way.

"Here you go, Gin," he offered, placing the plate in front of the first mate and his ravenous captain. I smiled at the scene before remembering a slightly different version from before. I vaulted the railing, rolling over the tabletop I landed on. I whipped out my two gleaming sticks with a shout of warning towards Luffy as Don Krieg rose to his full height. I crossed the weapons defensively as I leapt in front of my oblivious captain. Krieg's armored fist plowed past the wooden sticks, impacting my face with insane amounts of force. I flew backwards, barely missing the crowd of stunned chefs, and slammed into the wall of the restaurant. I flopped to the ground, gasping for breath and wincing at the intense pain spreading throughout my entire body.

"Isaac?! ISAAC! Hey, get Carne over here!" yelled Sanji as he knelt next to my bruised face. He brought out a warm dishcloth and began to clean up the minor gashes on my face, ignoring my wincing. A short, grizzled man in a cook uniform came into view, kneeling down to check my face. He probed it gently, his frown growing deeper as my pain increased.

"His bones are fractured. There might be a concussion as well," he stated, getting a worried gasp from Usopp, who had come down with Zoro. The swordsman was no glaring at a laughing Krieg along with the rest of the staff, Luffy included. Carne turned to Sanji and Zeff. "Clear the countertop in the kitchen. I'll need to place him on it." They nodded their understanding while Carne quickly but gently shouldered me to my feet. I groaned at the movement, feeling my legs and back nearly give out. "Shoot. Looks like there's more damage to the lower body as well. This is bad, kid." I ignored him, instead shifting my gaze to Usopp. Or, more specifically, the fruit in his hands. He noticed my gaze before nodding in understanding, quickly following Carne into the kitchen. I heard a large thump, followed by many chefs protesting. I smirked weakly, coughing from the pressure on my ribs.

"Urk…looks like…Luffy and Sanji are…going to kick their…" I tried to say before devolving into bone-racking coughs once more. This was not good. With no professional doctor, I was in a serious dilemma. Unlike Zoro or any of the other freakishly strong people in this restaurant, these kinds of injuries could not be slept off in a week. They had the potential to be permanent. I turned my gaze to Zeff as he walked in, his arms folded and a cross look across his furry face. He glanced at the fruit in Usopp's hands. His eyes nearly flew out of his head before it whipped to me.

"Kid…where did you find that fruit?" he breathed, causing Usopp to tense up. I merely continued to stare at the head chef blankly, confused by the volatile reaction. Realization hit, causing my own eyes to widen. Zeff noticed and he sighed before nodding, confirming my suspicions. "I know exactly what fruit that is…and it is both a blessing and a curse." He took it from Usopp and studied it. "When one wishes for power, whatever the reason is, and is holding a Bird-Bird Fruit…it changes. This shows another thing as well: the user's will is specialized for Haki and very strong." My eyebrows nearly flew off my head, which he noticed. "Not quite Conqueror level, as that would give a fruit with even greater raw power." He returned his focus to the fruit. "No, that would give you the Mythical Zoan Rawk-Rawk Fruit, turning you into the legendary bird itself with unparalleled speed, strength, and control over wind. However…this fruit has the potential to be greater than even that." My disappointment quickly dispersed upon hearing that. "This is the Mythical Zoan Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Boobrie." I heard a horrified gasp from Usopp, causing the three of us to look over to him.

"That…that's impossible," he breathed, staring at the fruit in shock. "The last user of that fruit…he was killed in a duel years ago, the fruit lost to the seas." He turned to me, a grave expression on his dark face. "The boobrie is a mythical beast that was begun by an ancient warrior clan that no one seems to know about any more. In essence, this bird shapeshifted into whatever bird it wished, including mythical ones, and even took on the form of a majestic stallion. It would draw in unsuspecting travelers and animals with its ability to change its voice as well while also taking on an unassuming form. Then…it struck, killing its prey and feasting on it." I shivered at the implications while the sniper continued. "The Boobrie Bloodlust was infamous after the last wielder of this fruit, O'Hare Lassi, ravaged the West Blue with it, nearly destroying the entire ecosystem there. And then, one day, he was killed in a battle with an unnamed pirate. The only way they knew he had been defeated was when his blade, the Chiryūkiba **(A/N: "Blood Dragon Fang")** , was found at a Marine base. It was then returned to the island where the tale originated, where the local royalty locked it in their castle, waiting for a true wielder of the Bloodlust to come and claim it." Zeff nodded along before returning his gaze to the fruit. He set it down on a table before his head whipped towards the direction of the restaurant's entrance.

"Carne, get out there!" he ordered, causing the chef to quickly grab a serrated knife and sprint through the kitchen doors and out the front entrance. He turned back to me, a dark expression on his craggy face. "Kid, listen up. This fruit will most definitely heal you. Not only that, but it will greatly speed up your body's adjustment to your new climate and diet. However, as the long-nosed brat has said, you will have to constantly fight against the Curse of the Bloodlust until you can fully control it. This is a great power, but it comes with an even greater cost." With that, the tall-hatted chef set the fruit down next to me, ducked under the doorway, and left to defend his restaurant. I merely continue to lay on the countertop, considering my options.

On the one hand, I would be probably be permanently malformed because of my injuries. However, I wouldn't have to deal with trying to control this new power along with my training. On the other hand, I would gain an unprecedented power that had literally unlimited and untapped potential. And yet, the power did not come free by any means. What's more, I apparently had a high aptitude for Haki. Put that all together, and you have a very sticky situation on your hands. My mind continued to run a mile a minute as I thought through my options. Suddenly, I heard Luffy scream out Zoro's name in fear and anguish. I quickly hopped to my feet, finding a resolute Usopp immediately by my side, fruit in hand as we made our way towards the door.

"I gotcha, Isaac," he affirmed, making me smile as we hobbled outside the restaurant to a horrific sight. Zoro was floating in the water, the immediate around him colored a deep red from the blood pouring from his wounds. I grimaced at that before making my way with Usopp over to where Johnny and Yosaku had just jumped from to retrieve their "big bro." I continued to stare at the fruit in my friend's hand before refocusing on the sliced-up swordsman as he was placed at my feet. I knelt down next to him, wincing at the painful action. I took that moment to glance at my arms. Nasty gashes lined them, most likely to turn into scars. One arm was slightly bent weird, probably never to return to normal again. That wasn't even considering my bandaged torso, which probably looked like it had been put through a meat grinder. I groaned in both mental and physical pain before looking up at Johnny and Yosaku, taking note of their self-loathing expressions.

"Nami…she left with the _Merry_ , didn't she?" I presumed, getting two hesitant nods in response. I sighed and prepared to continue speaking, but I was interrupted by Zoro, who had just regained consciousness. His normally flinty eyes had tears gushing out of them, pouring down his dirtied face. He slowly raised a single, tired arm, holding the shaking lift aloft along with his precious blade.

"Luffy! I promise that I will never again lose a battle. I will become the greatest swordsman in the seas!" pronounced the young man, causing a smirk to appear on my beaten face. "Is that okay with you…King of the Pirates?!" Our captain's face was blank for several tense moments before it broke out in his trademark grin and giggle.

"Sure!" he agreed before turning his attention to me, a grave expression on his face as his eyes bounced between the fruit in Usopp's hand and my injured body. "Whatever you choose to do, Isaac, I will support you." Warmth filled my stomach at his trust in my discernment. I had always been questioned at every turn by either myself or someone close to me on my decisions and their validity. Now, here was a young man who would somehow change the world telling me that whatever I decided was the right choice. My gaze became blurry as tears welled up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, chuckling at my captain's answer.

"Aye, aye, captain," I saluted, raising my hand to do just that. He smiled and gave a curt nod before returning his intense gaze to Mihawk. They spoke for a short time before Luffy turned to Don Krieg with a deadly gaze. What ensued was a fight worthy of a fantasy novel. Undeterred by Krieg's versatile arsenal, my captain blazed forward, intent on defeating his foe. He ended by sending a fearful Krieg hurtling into the sea…but not without being caught up in the net himself. I leapt to my feet, ignoring the searing pain, and dove into the salty depths. Cringing as the brine seeped into my open wounds and bandages, I kicked towards my descending captain, pilfered knife in hand. I had grabbed it from Carne as I leapt in. I quickly cut through the thin ropes with some difficulty before grabbing the immobile Luffy and kicking my back to the surface.

"You idiot!" screamed Sanji as he pulled me onto the deck roughly. "If you hadn't rested earlier, you would have died for sure!" I felt something inside me snap. This impudent brat was telling me what I could and couldn't do. I decked him across the face, causing him to take a step back from my weak hit. His shock, though, was much more satisfying.

"So what?!" I retorted, grabbing his immaculate suit by the collar. "My captain was in trouble, you jerk! He can't swim, but he knew that. He trusted his crew to grab him if he fell in. Last I checked, I fit that description just fine. I'm _tired_ of being the weak one who needs help and who needs saving. I have a way out, but it feels like cheating. Until I can stand on my own two feet and face a foe, I am not worthy to take the potential power that has been given to me." My rant obviously got to the smokestack as he made no attempt to move away as I let him go. His face was reflective and thoughtful as he considered my words. Satisfied with my speech, I limped back to where I had set Luffy down, smiling at the now-awake boy.

"Thanks for the save, Isaac!" he praised. He giggled as I sat next to him. "Without you, I would've been a goner!" He became serious as Krieg broke the surface, his eyes pupiless and unfocused. Gin quickly knocked him out once more before turning to us, his face apologetic. I laid back, tuning out his declaration to Luffy. I glanced back to a nearby crate, once again considering the blank Devil Fruit that unassumingly rested there. Why was I given this power? Were the beings that brought me here just that bored? Or…was I meant to change something here? So much happened that could change, but it was vital to shaping my crew. Maybe that was just it. I was here to influence them, but not change them. My musings were cut short as Carne and Patty lifted me to my feet gently, massive smiles on their grizzled faces.

"Nice work today, kid!" praised Patty as we slowly made our way back inside the fishy _(heh heh…)_ restaurant. He rubbed his head sheepishly. "I doubted you, but you came through for your captain when it counted the most." I nodded before turning to a conflicted Carne. He looked over to the Devil Fruit that Luffy had just grabbed on his way inside. He turned his confused gaze back to me.

"I hope you made the right choice, Isaac…because I feel like you didn't," he warned, causing me to hum in understanding. However, I merely smiled back. I remembered the excitement I felt from being accepted on the crew…the hellish training that Zoro put me through, but always giving me encouragement in his own special way…the smile on Johnny, Yosaku, and Usopp's faces when I completed a difficult task…the sweet sound of Nami's voice, praising me for a job well done.

"I didn't do it because I'm not ready yet," I realized aloud, clenching my fists as my gut steeled itself in determination. I returned my gaze to Carne's before looking up at the sky. "My crew believed in me when I didn't have it. I feel like, until I show that trust was not misplaced, I am not worthy of the power and responsibility the Devil Fruit will give me." We lapsed into silence as we joined the celebration. However, my mind never once forgot that, sitting in the kitchen, just waiting for me to take a single bite, was a limitless power source that would solve all of my problems. _'Soon…very soon, I will need it. But not yet…not until I prove that I don't need to rely on the power it gives.'_

* * *

 **The fruit has been revealed! For all those who do not know, the Boobrie is a mythogical bird that can shapeshift and change its voice, as stated here. Specifically, the legends state that its voice can change to a sheep and it transforms into a horse, but I am taking creative liberties. This is my story, darn it! Thank goodness for FFnet, or else my creative juices would probably cause my brain to explode.**

 **The boobrie was not my first choice actually. I first had an owl in mind, as evidenced by the original story photo (it has been changed to include my other original choices). I then changed it to an ostrich, a cassowary, and lastly a penguin. The fruit was actually originally going to be the Penguin-Penguin Fruit, Model: Macaroni. However, I changed it. The whole point of those three birds is their** _lack of flight_ **. I was going to allow Isaac to later fly with them. And the penguin was because Devil Fruit users often cannot go in the water, but penguins can, so it would annul that as well.**

 **In the end, I chose the boobrie because it can naturally fly, but also change into a penguin to swim. I also hinted at this, but this fruit has the potential to shift into any of the legendary birds, such as the roc (which was actually suggested by Raidentensho and got me started on the legendary bird path), phoenix, etc. I know this was completely unexpected, but I also like the idea because I could incorporate the bloodlust aspect. In essence, this is also part of the story description. Isaac will learn to control the bloodlust, but to the extent where he can instantly turn it on and off, allowing him to use it on foes, but not on allies.**

 **Hope you guys liked the reveal! Isaac will be eating the fruit before they enter the Grand Line, so don't worry. I just don't want to give him the power right away. He will be on par with crewmembers such as Sanji and Zoro by the timeskip and may even be Luffy-level powered-up afterwards. Who knows? Just go with the flow and where the winds take you :) Don't forget to vote, review, and follow the story! The link to the forum can be found on my profile. Until next time!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Point

**A/N: I'm back. This chapter is the reason the rating has changed. It contains potentially disturbing content in the last half. I have a warning, but I would suggest reading it. The story info has been changed to match this new direction I am taking the story. I hope you guys enjoy as this is also my longest chapter yet (over 6K words w/o author notes).**

* * *

 **Breaking Point**

I relaxed against the side of the sailing boat as Yosaku argued with Luffy and Sanji about Arlong. My captain had grown much friendlier towards me due to my apparent trust in his abilities. I smirked at the fact that I only trusted him so much because of my future knowledge. However, the smirk quickly faded as I stared at the object of my thoughts for the past few days. The Devil Fruit sat next to me, just begging for me to take a single bite out of it. Luffy and Sanji had both told me that they felt I was worthy of it, but I disagreed. I had been training with Sanji in hand-to-hand combat, and I was utterly horrified at my inability to affect him at all. And so, I continued my strength training and weapons training that Zoro had given me. My face was still malformed, with the nose bent to the right and one side nearly caved in. The first night, I had woken up screaming in pain. It took all three of my shipmates to hold me down as I sobbed myself back to sleep.

"Isaac!" shouted Luffy, derailing my train of thought. I turned my contemplative gaze to find him chowing down on a plate of tasty-looking meat. He pointed to my Devil Fruit. "You never told us what kind of fruit you got. What did the old man say about it?" I blinked before noticing that both Sanji and Yosaku had also turned their curious gazes on me. However, before I could explain anything about my fruit, the water began to broil before exploding upwards as a massive green-and-white beast rose into view. Two horns protruded from its head, one on each side. A massive nose ring swayed with the sudden movement before resting against a round nose. This was the sea cow, Momoo.

"What the heck is that thing?!" shrieked Yosaku as he cowered behind me. I blink at the speedy movement, never having seen him move. I shrugged before returning my gaze to the lowing monster. It turned its gaze to Luffy's meat as drool began seeping out from under its upper lip. I sweatdropped at the blatant hunger before Yosaku said the stupidest thing he could've. "Oh! Looks like he just wants your food, big bro Luffy!" The star-eyed captain became serious, lowering his head to hide his obvious anger. He reared back his fist before launching it at the unsuspecting animal, causing to groan in pain. Sanji walked up to the glaring Luffy and whacked him upside the head.

"You rubbery idiot!" he chided before leaving for the kitchen, returning quickly with another plate of cooked meat. He smiled gently at the crying cow. As he approached the animal, I stopped him, knowing how this would end.

"Let me try, Sanji," I offered, taking the plate from his hand without waiting for an answer. I slowly walked over to the expectant cow, holding up my hand to stall his hungry lunge. "I will give this to you, but you can't eat me, okay?" The cow nodded as picked up a piece of meat before chucking it towards the cow. He dove for greedily, causing waves to kick up. However, I ignored that in favor of throwing the rest of the meat, making sure to keep them closer to the bovine so that he wouldn't have to dive for them. After eating it all, Momoo mooed happily, its eyes curved upwards. It came closer before nuzzling me affectionately, causing me to chuckle before petting its head. "Thanks, buddy. What's your name?" It gave one short cry followed by a second longer one. I nodded sagely. "Momoo…it fits." The cow nodded happily at my understanding before looking at me expectantly.

"Hey! That was awesome, Isaac!" Luffy cheered before turning his gaze to the sea cow. "Hey, Mr. Cow! Take us to Nami's island!" Sanji nodded before picking up a nearby rope. He tied it onto the bow firmly before handing the other end to me. Momoo sedately swam over, lowering his head so I could jump on. Luffy used his powers to hold the rope for me as I followed Sanji's instructions on tying the knot. I made sure to leave some slack so it wouldn't hurt our newest friend. While I was up there, I noticed a small tattoo on Momoo's left ear. I walked over, tracing the shark-like image. I felt him tense under me, probably wondering what I would do with my new knowledge. I looked over my shoulder towards the cow's flank and scowled at what I saw. Several faded lash marks were visible underneath his thin coat of water-resistant fur. _'He never joined them willingly. He was tortured.'_

"They enslaved you, didn't they?" I observed, causing the cow to drop his head in shame. Meanwhile, my three companions quirked their heads in confusion, causing me to elaborate. "On his ear, he has an Arlong Pirates tattoo. However!" My interjection barely halted the attacks that Luffy and Sanji nearly unleashed upon the poor creature. "There are also a bunch of cuts and lash marks all over his body. He has obviously been abused." This caused Yosaku and Sanji to blink before growling in rage. Luffy, however, merely began to stare intently into Momoo's watery eyes. After a few moments, he nodded with a tone of finality before smiling widely.

"It's been decided! You'll join my crew instead!" he cheered, causing all of us to stare at him bug-eyed. "We will always take care of you and keep you safe! We'll have great food, awesome adventures, and find One Piece together!" The sea giant seemed to ponder the boy's words briefly before he nodded vigorously, throwing me off his head. I yelped before I felt a pair of stringy arms grab onto me, reeling me back in. When I hit the deck, I held my stomach, pushing my breakfast back down to my gullet. Sanji bashed a laughing Luffy over the head, berating him for nearly causing me to be sick. I just smiled weakly as Yosaku helped me stand up. I smiled up at the obviously joyful Momoo before I frowned.

"Momoo…after you tow us, make sure to return to Arlong, okay?" I ordered, getting a fearful look from Momoo and three confused glances from Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku. "We don't want him getting suspicious. All you have to do is show up, make sure they know you are there, and then stay underwater. Eventually, we are going to fight them, and they will probably call you. When they do that, you can join us in destroying them, okay?" Understanding dawned on him, causing him to bob his head up and down. I smiled at the amusing gesture before motioning towards the horizon. "Alright, then. Lead on, bud!" He mooed in response before setting off, speeding towards the direction of the Commi Islands.

* * *

Momoo slowly came to a halt as the shoreline came into view. We quickly untied him, assuring him once more that we would not forget him. After a final nuzzle and grateful moo, he sped off towards the tower in the distance. I glared at the direction of Arlong Park before swiveling my gaze over to Sanji and Yosaku as they began to guide us toward the beach up ahead. We immediately caught sight of a green-headed figure lounging on the grass near the sandy shore.

"Hey! Zoro!" Luffy shouted, rousing the first mate. Zoro smirked at us, slowly rising to his feet. Yosaku and Luffy quickly disembarked, regaling Zoro with our encounter with Momoo and his subsequent induction into the Straw Hat Pirates. Zoro raised an eyebrow before he turned to me, his face serious. He stalked towards me before stopping directly in front of me, leaning in to examine my battered face. He scowled at the damage before glancing down at the Devil Fruit in my hand.

"Why haven't you eaten it yet?" he questioned sternly, causing me to cringe form the tone. "Usopp told Johnny and I that it would heal your wounds completely." Before I could answer, his eyes flew open in remembrance and horror. "Usopp… Luffy, we have to hurry. Usopp's in trouble!" We all stiffened at that before a figure burst from the shrubbery, snot pouring down his face as he blubbered incoherently. It was Johnny, and he was visibly shaken. He threw himself into Zoro, ignoring the man's questions. The swordsman had finally had enough and smacked him upside the head, causing the sobbing to cease.

"Big bro Usopp…he was…killed!" announced the sniffling bounty hunter. Silence reigned as Luffy and Yosaku began tearing up as well while Zoro and Sanji stared at Johnny in disbelief. I just crossed my arms, eyes narrowing before I groaned at the action, gripping my face. Pain began to spread throughout causing my groaning to get louder as I fell to my knees. I instantly felt someone grab me by the shoulder and lift me up. However, my unfocused gaze couldn't make out anything and my nose couldn't catch the person's scent. However, I could easily hear Luffy berating Johnny for some comment he had made.

"Whose friends, Luffy?" came a familiar voice. My head whipped up when Nami spoke before I struggled to my feet, my vision getting blurrier. I heard Johnny and Yosaku shouting insults at her while Sanji attempted to get her attention. That meant…

"Zoro…take me to her," I requested, getting an answering grunt in return. He slung my right arm over his shoulder as I continued to keep my face hidden. The voices stopped as we approached them. Zoro let go of me allowing me to stand. I heard Nami scoff at the fact that I needed Zoro's help to move around.

"You were always the worst, Isaac," she berated, causing me to wince. Zoro tensed, but I stopped him from saying anything. Nami continued to put me down. "You have a Devil Fruit that could give you presumably amazing power, but you can't make the decision. The two idiot swordsmen can knock you down with a single punch. And, this is the worst part, _you can't even eat normal food_. You are the epitome of weakness." Nami's words had cut me deeply, but I knew it was an act. _'So, you want to play that way, huh? Well, Nami… let's dance.'_ I chuckled self-depreciatingly, the hollow sound echoing throughout the clearing.

"You know what, Nami?" I began, internally cringing at the odd way my words came out from the missing teeth and various other injuries to my mouth. "You're right. I am absurdly weak and just drag the crew down. In fact, I still question why Luffy had me join the crew." I ripped off my cap, allowing my long hair to flow freely as I jerked my head up, opening my eyes to stare at our navigator. Her hand clapped against her mouth, her eyes wide in horror at the state of my face. The rest of the crew stayed solemn and silent, allowing me to continue. "However…I haven't eaten the Devil Fruit for that exact reason." I raised my hand up, sneering at the accursed fruit. "So much power…but it feels so cheap!" I returned my gaze to Nami's, uncaring of her tears. "I was looked down on by others because I had to work for what smarts I had. Nothing ever came naturally. Even within my own society, I was seen as fragile and delicate." My fists clenched as tears began to flow. This was the clincher, but it was so hard to get out, evidenced by my cracking voice. "Even my own _parents_ …" A sob ripped out of my throat before I continued. "Even they didn't want me…all because of what I enjoyed. I respected them and listened to them. I tried to do everything in my life according to what they wanted. But it wasn't enough!" I threw the fruit to the ground in rage, throwing my arm back to Luffy. "He was the first one who truly accepted me! Everyone else wanted me to conform, to be something specific…but not Luffy! That's why I haven't eaten the fruit. It's because I need to prove to myself that I am worthy of his acceptance without a cop-out!" I felt my face begin to literally rip, causing me to scream at the excruciating pain. My hand flew up to my face as I crumpled to the ground, connecting with my now exposed bone with a horrendous splat. I began to sob as I curled in on myself. I wasn't done, though. "I thought…* _hic_ * you were my family. * _hic_ * Are you just going to give us up just like that?" All I could hear was my own tears of pain, anger, and sorrow as I writhed on the ground. A pair of delicate arms embraced me as I felt wetness begin to gather on my back.

"Oh, Isaac…" whispered Nami as she joined me. She gently turned me over so my head rested in her lap while I looked into her watery eyes. She graced me with a quivering smile, gently tracing my wounds. It disappeared as she couldn't hold back any longer, pulling me into a right embrace. Neither of us cared that my head rested on her bosom. Neither of us cared that she was basically straddling me. She just continued to hug me as she bawled her eyes out. I glanced over my shoulder, locking gazes with my smiling crew…minus Luffy. He was staring at Nami and me seriously. He looked down towards my feet at the white Devil Fruit. He slowly walked over, causing Nami to turn her puffy eyes to follow him. She pulled me closer, causing me to blush lightly at our proximity before I shook it off. It was just for comfort, nothing more. Our captain picked up the slightly dirty fruit, turning it left and right in examination. He turned back to me before speaking.

"You don't need to prove yourself, Isaac," he stated somberly, kneeling in front of Nami and I. That was when I noticed his lip was quivering. This wasn't playful or childish tears. This was a legitimate sorrow that Luffy was displaying. That was when he did the unthinkable. He removed his straw hat and placed it firmly atop my wild mane. I felt my heart stop as he continued. "You are on this crew because I believe in you. You obviously trust me and the rest of the crew, so it is only natural that we return the favor." The entire crew was in awe as they stared at Nami. However, it was soon broken by a feminine gasp that came from behind Nami.

"Nami?! What's going on?" asked a melodious voice. I struggled to stand but was stopped by Nami's hand as hurried footsteps grew closer. I tried to bury my face further into my crewmate, causing her to tighten her grip once more. I heard the footsteps slow. "Nami…what's wrong with him?" I shook my head in response, not wanting to see the pity, the disgust, or whatever standard reaction this girl was going to give me.

"It's alright, Isaac," soothed Nami, rubbing my back comfortingly before helping me rise to my feet. My face continued to involuntarily twitch in pain from the salty tears seeping into the various wounds on my face. "She's my sister, and we've both seen much worse." Oh, this was Nojiko. Well…let's hope she is as kind as she was portrayed. I slowly lifted my head from its comfortable resting place and shifted my gaze to the speaker. Her way, sea-like hair stopped right below her soft chin. Tattoos twisted and wrapped around nearly her entire frame. Her sea-green eyes were wide with shock before they softened, her open mouth changing to a small smile. She slowly walked over as if I would leap up and run away.

"Nami's right…we have seen worse," she affirmed, copying her sister's early actions of tracing the destroyed tissue and kin delicately. She cupped my face before giving me a wide, toothy smile. "In fact, I think they make you look even more roguish." I smiled weakly, wincing at the simple act. I slowly began to remove my arms from Nami, but she quickly locked them back into place. I turned to look at her questioningly, only to wither at the stern look she was giving me.

"Just because your emotions are in check doesn't mean you are physically fine, Isaac," she chided before she dragged me over to a tree, plopped me down at the base, and seated herself in my lap. A quick glare cut off any protest, causing all the males minus Sanji to snicker and Nojiko to chuckle. She also took a seat next to me, leaning her shoulder against mine. Nami's glare softened. "Besides, like you said…we're family now." I smiled back, holding back the groan that threatened to burst free. However, Nami quickly adopted a sly grin. "That means I'm your little sister, Nojiko's your big sister, and we… get to embarrass you!" My eyes widened at the statement before I turned my eyes to a nodding Nojiko. However, instead of shame and caution, I just felt joy. I tightened my grip on Nami and pulled Nojiko in closer, burying my face into them.

"Thank you…I've never had an older sibling before, and I obviously can't go see my little sister anymore," I murmured, causing them to relax into the embrace. I pulled out of it with a small smirk. I pecked them both on the cheek, causing them to blush. I forced my face to become deadly serious as I nodded in acceptance. "This just means I will have to return the favor and also fulfill the role of the brother, which is…warding off _all_ potential lovers that do not meet my standards." They turned deadpan gazes on me, causing me to chuckle before I relaxed against the sturdy tree, pulling my new sister with me. "Seriously, though…thanks, you two. It has been a while since someone has comforted me like that. My parents were always difficult to discuss emotional issues with." They snuggled into my sides, happy smiles on their faces.

"Oi, oi!" shouted Johnny, breaking the moment. I turned my gaze to his red face, probably a combination of embarrassment and rage. The shaded bounty hunter leveled an accusing finger at an annoyed Nami. "While that was a nice moment and all, what about big bro Usopp?! You still killed him!" I groaned before I looked down at Nami, noticing how she began to worry her lip and grab that accursed tattoo on her arm. I narrowed my eyes, taking note of the bandage that covered her right hand. I grabbed it, ripping it off. I shook my head at the large wound that covered the majority of her palm.

"Let me guess…you had to prove your loyalty by 'killing' Usopp. However, you obviously wouldn't do it, so you stabbed your own hand," I reasoned, making the girl nod hesitantly. I smacked her upside the head chidingly, getting a pout in response. I raised my brow at that before smirking. "Just remember, you were the one who started this whole sibling thing." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before she turned back to the stunned crew.

"Usopp is alive," she confirmed, her gaze turning serious. "Arlong captured him after he saved my father figure." Her eyes flicked to meet mine before they focused on Luffy. She bowed her head. "He has already killed my mother and several other islanders. He forced to collect one hundred million berries to buy my village back from him. He even pays off the Marine captain in this area." The entire crew had varying levels of rage on their faces with the most irate being Sanji. His cigarette had been bitten in half, but he ignored the butt that lay smoldering on his hidden tongue. The redheaded navigator continued. "And so, I have been stealing from pirates ever since. Now…I don't want that life anymore. I've saved up enough, but…" She bit her lip before opening her mouth to speak again.

 _ **BANG!**_ Nami and Nojiko whipped their heads over to where the gunshot had come from, their eyes locking on a nearby cliff. They sprang to their feet and sped off, leaving me dumbfounded. However, as I looked up to where their gazes had first traveled, my eyes widened. In the distance, there rested a simple wooden cross on the edge of a steep cliff. _'The Marines… they're at the tangerine farm!'_ I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the pain that lanced through my face and sped off after the two sisters. _'And they are mine now…which means no one is going to take them away from me.'_

* * *

I panted as I finally crested the hill, dropping to my knees to catch my breath. I looked up, taking note of the trashed tangerine grove, the cozy house…and a mousy-looking Marine pointing a pistol at a frozen Nami. Nojiko lay at her feet, unmoving, while a scar-ridden man stared at her prone form, his hand holding a bleeding shoulder. I clenched my hand tightly, feeling something squish. I looked down at my hand, taking note of the Devil Fruit in it.

"Why?" I whispered, feeling tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. My presence wasn't making things better…only worse. My noble intentions had now led to more hurt in Nami's family…my family. Nothing mattered anymore. I hefted the fruit and bit into it, gagging at the taste. It tasted like I had just eaten a zombie that had been soaked in bloody feathers. However, that momentary discomfort was nothing compared to what happened next.

* * *

3rd Person POV

 **WARNING: Disturbing imagery and death!**

The animalistic roar of pain caused everyone on the island to jump. Nezumi, Nami, and Genzo stared in horror at Isaac as he dropped the bitten Devil Fruit as it slowly sunk into the ground. His face was hidden by his hands, but they could still see something moving under his skin. Their imagination wasn't needed for long, however, as he dropped his hands as his malformed face suddenly smoothed out instantly. His body fat literally melted off amid his throaty screams, hitting the grass with a sizzling splat. His clothes slowly burned away, revealing that the same thing was occurring everywhere else on his body. His abdominal muscles were no longer hidden by a layer of pudge, revealing a lightly-toned six pack. His arms and legs became more defined and thicker as muscle replaced body fat. This all happened within seconds, ending abruptly as Isaac collapsed in a heap.

"What in the Blue Seas did we just witness?" whispered a horrified Genzo. He had barely caught a glimpse of the boy's face before his transformation. It had been enough to make him wince at such a young person being afflicted with such wounds. However, after all the things he had seen in his nearly fifty years on the seas, he finally felt queasy from something besides the waves. "That poor boy…" He heard the Marine captain audibly whimper, causing him to return his gaze to his shivering form. He now had a shaking flintlock leveled at the unconscious boy, the trigger slowly being depressed by his index finger. Genzo reached out to stop the disturbed man but fell on his face. "NO!" The crack of the weapon caused Nami to shriek in fear as Isaac's form jolted from the hit. Tears streamed down her face as another family member was taken from her. She collapsed to her knees.

"No…" she pleaded as four figures rushed up the hill. The Straw Hat crew had seen the shot. Luffy was beyond pissed, his normally jolly features twisted in rage. Usopp was glaring at Nezumi through his cascading tears as he drew his pachinko, nocking an odd-looking pellet into the sac. Sanji turned his head away as he rushed past him to ensure Nami and Nojiko were okay. Zoro knelt before his crewmate and friend…no, he wasn't just that. He was his brother. The swordsman tried to hold back the tears of rage but couldn't. _'No…no! Not now! Not when I am finally making progress on my dream! I can't lose someone else!'_ The clearing was silent before Nezumi threw back his head and began a triumphant, squeaking laugh that caused everyone's heart to clench in rage at the Marine's attitude towards his heinous deed and at the fact that Luffy was stalking towards him murderously.

"Chichichi!" he cheered, unaware of his impending doom. "Such monsters do not deserve to even draw breath in this world! I hope you all realize the favor that I, Captain Nezumi of the 16th East Marine Branch, have done for you!" When all he heard was footsteps closing in on him, he looked back down. He nearly passed out in a puddle of his own urine when he saw the look of death Luffy was giving him. He slowly backed up, fumbling with his ammunition bag. "N-n-now, wait just a minute! I'm a ranking officer in the Marines!" Luffy just snorted as he continued to stalk towards his intended target, ignoring the Marines that began pointing their own weapons at him.

" **Get away from them,"** commanded a voice that sounded like it came from Death herself. Everyone slowly turned to find Isaac glaring at them as held himself up on his hands. His pupils had dilated to red pinpricks while the rest of his eyes had gone black. His mouth cracked open to reveal a set of slowly sharpening teeth as his nose began to elongate. **"No one…hurts my family. I couldn't care…whether you are Dragon…or Whitebeard. The end result is the same."** His body began to fill out as he spoke, his back bulging near the top before exploding outwards in pair of ratty, black wings. They rested against his back like a cape. His hair began to grow wildly, shifting from his standard soft brown to a murky green as it passed the small of his back and continued towards his waist. His legs thickened and slowly gained a yellowish tinge, causing them to look sickly. Two wicked talons slowly took shape from his feet as he rose to his new height. Feathers that matched his new hair color sprouted from all over his arms before coalescing into a thick coat that resembled armor. And lastly, his grin became twisted as his mouth and nose joined together to form a curved, dark red beak that touched his pectorals. His smile shifted into a feral snarl as he roared out **"And that is…your death!"** His wings sprang to life, launching him at a now screaming Nezumi.

"MARINES! Defend your captain!" he squealed, diving behind his fear-stricken contingent. One brave soul unsheathed his sword and charged forward with a fierce battle cry. Isaac smirked grotesquely as shot his hand, now an evil-looking claw, snatching the blade mid-swing. The Marine choked as he realized too late that he was most definitely screwed. He gasped as Isaac lashed out twice, cutting off both of the man's arms. The blade clattered to the ground as the Marine fell to his knees, unable to scream since the pain was so excruciating. He continued to stare into the fierce eyes of the monster before him as he accepted his inevitable fate.

" **Goodbye, little fly,"** sang Isaac as he thrust his beak into the man's skull, smashing it like a grape. The beast retracted his snout, gray matter splattered over its surface. He growled in pleasure before tore into the remainder of the troop. Nami covered her mouth as blood, guts, flesh, and limbs flew through her beloved grove, splattering the orange trees with human matter. She couldn't believe the normally happy and kind Isaac had transformed into such a horrific beast. She looked towards the crew, taking note of the unconscious Usopp, the shocked expression on the faces of both Sanji and Zoro, and the blank look on Luffy's scarred visage. She whipped her head back to Isaac as he towered over a balled-up Nezumi. **"You allowed this village to suffer, families to lose loved ones…all for money. You are why I can never believe in the Marines."** The behemoth jerked its head toward the moaning, writhing group of Marines. **"I did not kill all of them, but there is more than enough to set an example. I suggest you gather them all up, bury the dead, tend to the wounded…and never show your face here again."** The officer nodded vigorously as he set about his task. Isaac turned, ignoring the obvious disgust and fear his crewmates had.

"Isaac…" began Nami before he blasted into the sky, awkwardly flapping towards Arlong Park. He looked like a harbinger of death…which is exactly what he was. Nami choked back a sob before burying her face into Sanji's chest. The blond man wrapped her in a comforting embrace, ignoring the urge to dance happily. He turned to Luffy.

"Go save him, captain," he asked, Luffy's gaze turning to him. "Not from the Fishmen…but from himself." The boy nodded seriously as Zoro walked up next to him, hat in hand. Luffy grabbed it before walking over to a still-sobbing Nami, plopping on her dirtied mop of hair.

"I'm no captain if I can't save Isaac from himself. Keep that until I bring him back, Nami," he ordered, turning on his heel without waiting for a response and stalking away. Zoro and Usopp fell in step next to him, their faces grave as they left to save their friend. Nami slowly began to quiet, letting go of Sanji as Genzo pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked up to find that Nojiko had awoken at some point and was also being held by Genzo as she shivered in fear.

"That wasn't Isaac," Sanji explained, causing the two girls to whip their heads over to him. His gaze was fixed on the barely visible form that was slowly descending upon Arlong's Park. "Usopp explained to us on the way up that the Devi Fruit Isaac has is special. It takes the form it had only when the potential user feels desperate and wants to become stronger." The chef finally shifted his single black orb onto the shivering women. "The Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Boobrie is a Mythical Zoan fruit that causes the user to gain the ability to shapeshift into whatever bird they want, gaining their abilities. However…the user also has to deal with the intense bloodlust. When they give in, they turn into the fruit's namesake, which is what you saw." He shook for a brief moment as the image seared itself into his mind, likely to be nightmare fuel for the near future. "Its last user was feared throughout the seas and was nigh unbeatable. Now…I know why." The four sat in somber silence as they contemplated the fate of the young man that had so radically changed in the last few moments.

* * *

Arlong Park

"Shahahaha!" chortled Arlong as he rose from his throne, stretching his tense muscles. He narrowed his eyes, looking down his sawblade nose at the smirking Fishmen before him. "Once Nami gets here, I'll crush her hopes once and for all. Then…we will reign over this sea as kings with her navigational skills!" The crew cheered happily as they prepared to break out barrels of alcohol. However, they were stopped by the sounds of heavy flapping above them that was accompanied by the loss of sunlight. They all looked up to find a hulking figure descending towards them. Once they landed, all of the Fishmen gaped at the beast before them. The feathery behemoth had various amounts of human matter covering his ratty form, adding to the image of death he portrayed.

" **Ah…such a nice day this was,"** commented Isaac casually as he smiled widely, causing all the pirates present to cringe at the evil sight. **"Imagine my annoyance and anger when I found that my new pair of sisters were being attacked by a Marine…in their own home, no less!"** Everyone took a step back as their fear began to increase. Isaac gasped in faux shock. **"I haven't even introduced myself! How rude!"** He bowed flamboyantly before rising up, his grin replaced by a snarl that was even more terrifying. **"I am your reaper of death…Miller J. Isaac. And you will not touch my little sister anymore."** His hand lashed out, instantly killing the Fishman whose heart he punctured. He ripped it out, deftly flicking his hand to rid it of the blood that dripped down it.

"You beast!" shouted Kuroobi as he shot forward, fist pulled back. Isaac turned his manic gaze on him as he lifted a single talon. The shockwave from the impact blew away some of the weaker members of the crew, but most maintained their ground. However, that wasn't the greatest shock, which came in the form of _Kuroobi's fist being held nonchalantly by the grinning beast before them_.

" **And I thought you were the superior species!"** chided the monster, clicking his grimy tongue before smirking nastily. He reared back his head before jabbing it forward repeatedly, utterly decimating the martial artist's body. Only a severed head remained with its visage locked in horrified shock. **"Apparently, it really only was hype."** Arlong nodded hurriedly to Hatchan, who cupped his elongated lips and blew them like a trumpet. Seconds later, Momoo rose from the sea, intent on revenge. However, he stopped at the sight of a new monster. The bird…thing turned to him and smiled…happily? Or at least tried to. **"Momoo! It's me, Isaac! You know, the guy who fed you?"** The sea cow was in complete shock that the kind man from before was now decimating his previous crew. He looked towards the gates, noticing that one of the funny men from before was shaking in terror. Momoo turned his confused gaze back to Isaac, who merely shrugged. **"Ended up eating that Devil Fruit since, you know, Arlong was trying to kill Nami and all."** That caused the newest Straw Hat to growl in rage and fix its now angry stare onto the frozen Fishmen. He lowed in anger before launching himself at them.

"Momoo, no!" begged Hatchan as they were battered with a towering wall of water. Fishmen suddenly went flying as Momoo's flippers slammed into each one it saw. Arlong was in shock. Not only had this beast come out of nowhere and killed two of his brothers within seconds, but their faithful companion had just turned on them as well. He growled in rage, gnashing his razor-like teeth. He whirled on the smug Isaac, his finger extended accusingly. Before he could say anything, someone else beat him to the punch.

"Isaac!" yelled Luffy, causing the feathered fiend to turn with a raised brow. His eyes landed on the somber trio. "What are you doing? This isn't you. I order you to stop immediately!" The bird's eyes narrowed dangerously, causing everyone in the vicinity to immediately cease motion of any kind. He lumbered towards the stone-faced boy, lowering his grotesque face to be level with Luffy's.

" **How dare you! He is the source of all their troubles! He killed their mother! He is the reason that Nojiko is lying dead and Nami almost joined her! Why would I stop?!"** he roared, raising his claw to strike down the insolent brat. Usopp whipped out his slingshot, loaded it, and aimed it at his crewmate within a second. Zoro whipped out his blade, leveling it at his friend. Luffy made no motion at all, choosing instead to finish what he was saying.

"Because you're turning into him. You killed those Marines even though they were just following orders and the Fishmen without a second thought," he stated plainly. Isaac's eyes widened as they began to shift, flickering between gold and red sporadically. They suddenly settled on gold as Isaac shook his head angrily. However, Luffy wasn't done. "Nojiko isn't dead…but she, Nami, and the pinwheel guy are scared of you now." Isaac gasped as he slowly looked over his form. He dropped to his bony knees, realization setting in as he began to sob.

" **Noooo! What have I done?! I'm…** a monster," he finished as the grotesque features faded away to reveal a distraught teenager. He released the contents of his stomach at the feeling and sight of all the gore that covered his body. He collapsed to the ground, looking at Luffy in disgust, guilt, and shame. "I failed you…I failed them…I'm so sorry, Luffy. Please…forgive…me…" He finally passed out from exhaustion, his tears still running free. Luffy lowered his head.

"Of course, Isaac. We all understand why you did it…we just didn't want you to feel alone," he explained, turning towards the relieved crowd of Fishmen. However, they immediately tensed up at Luffy's glare, followed by him cracking his knuckles ominously. "You hurt my navigator…her sister…this island…and my best friend." Luffy reared back his fist before letting it snap out, slamming into Arlong's gut and sending him flying into the far wall. Luffy glared over his knuckles at the startled pirates. "You have officially…pissed me off."

* * *

 **So...this fruit is very horrifying in mythology. I felt like this needed to be reflected in the fruit, but not affect the character of Isaac too much. He is based on my own character, just a lot more intense. I just took my own past, blew out of proportions, and gave it to Isaac. Therefore, he is going to crave friendship and relationships a lot more, as seen with Nojiko and Nami. he will eventually become a little bit more grey (kind of like Zoro), but will never become fully evil or dark. There will just be some elements as he starts to harness his fruit's power.**

 **On a MUCH brighter note, the poll is starting to get somewhere. I am going to change it to one vote per person since there are only five options now. Hopefully, this won't remove some of the votes, but if so..oh well. Here are the standings as of right now:**

 **~Tashigi/Jewelry Bonney: 3**

 **~Rebecca: 2**

 **~Boa Hancock/Perona: 1**

 **I never noticed, but there is a lot of pink hair in this poll. *sigh* Anyways...make sure to place your vote. Since we have Tashigi coming up soon, it will be vital to at least set up that relationship. There is obvious interest, but just know that only six people have voted so far and some of those votes were lost when I whittled down the bracket. Personally, I'm pulling for either Rebecca or Bonney, but all of these are great options. Kind of bummed that Savarin didn't work out, though. Would have been interesting to write at the very least.**

 **All that aside, I am finishing up school, so I should be returning to consistent updating in the near future. I am focusing mainly on this story and _Overwhelming Hate_ , so I may update them more than usual while _The Bartel Chronicles_ are on hold. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next time hopefully**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	6. Chapter 6: With Great Power

**A/N: Double update! Felt like I owed it to everyone since I have been absent. I updated OH yesterday, so I decided to WoC today.**

 **Just to inform all of you again, the poll has changed. It is longer multi-selection. Thankfully, this did not affect the previous votes from what I saw. These are the current standings:**

 **~Tashigi (4)**

 **~Rebecca/Jewelry Bonney (3)**

 **~Perona/Boa Hancock (1)**

 **I have decided to keep this poll open longer than expected and just leave smatterings of Isaac x Tashigi in Loguetown. I am personally rooting for Hancock or Bonney, but I am interested to see where this goes. Make sure to** **place your vote if you haven't already. The poll is up on my profile page now, so it should be more accessible. I will be switching it out every month with the OH pairing poll, though. When that happens, just go to the corresponding Windy Landing forum page via the link on my profile. With all that out of the way, on with the show!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I own Isaac, since he is basically me, and any unique attacks/powers he will possess. If I did own One Piece...well, I should write a blog about it.

* * *

 **With Great Power…**

Black. That was all Isaac saw. He floated listlessly through the void, his face devoid of any emotion. His hands were still stained with the blood of his opponents, man and fish alike. However, his stomach did not rebel. He felt absolutely nothing…completely empty. _'I failed them. Luffy…Zoro…Nami…Usopp…Sanji…I gave in to this horrible power.'_ His dull eyes shifted to his reddened hands, eyeing the life-giving liquid dispassionately. _'I never thought I would kill another person, let along take pleasure in their death…'_ The thoughts slowly faded as he returned to his blank staring.

" **Well…you messed bad, huh?"** snarked a scratchy voice. A hunched figure coalesced into existence. The top of his head was bare, but long, grimy locks fell from the crown of his skull. Beady red eyes stared hungrily at the prostrate form of Isaac, the cracked lips curled into a devious grin that displayed a full set of yellowed teeth. Cancerous blotches littered the sagging skin that clung to the hunchback's face. Two hands with blackened talons twitched intermittently, peeking out from a ragged black cloak that covered the entirety of the man's body. He very much resembled an insane hermit or wizard, complete with a rotting, oaken staff that was clasped tightly in his right hand.

"Who are you? What do you want?" monotoned Isaac, sitting up slowly. No emotions played across his visage as he regarded the disgusting creature before him. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "Oh…you're the bloodlust, aren't you?" His eyes sparked in rage at the vigorous nod that was returned. "You made me kill all of those people." The beast scoffed as it shuffled forward, disease-ridden feathers lazily falling from the confines of its covering.

" **I merely helped the process alone,"** it rasped before taking an elegant bow that belied its revolting appearance. **"Sir Eion McAnarney, first holder of the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Boobrie, former king of Donan, and avatar of the infamous Battle Lust. Notice the lack of blood in the title."** His maniacal grin switched to a serious frown. **"While the Battle Lust often leads to a heightened amount of bloodlust, that is not its true purpose. In fact…that wasn't a side effect until I came into the picture."** The cowl slipped from the man's shoulders, revealing an immaculate suit that covered a bony frame that was obviously racked by illness and disease.

"What do you mean by that?" Isaac questioned warily, his eyes beginning to brighten with emotion and curiosity once more. "How were you able to affect such an integral part of the fruit's power?" The elderly man slowly lowered his body to the ground with a groan, his eyes closed in pain.

" **I should start from the beginning, I suppose, as my nurse once told me that was a very good place to start,"** quipped Eion, his lips flashing a fond smile before returning to a solemn grimace. **"The McAnarney Clan rose to power in Donan during my grandfather's time. It was composed of deadly warriors dressed in odd, skirt-like clothes referred to as kilts. They played the bagpipe, a unique and often grating instrument, drank hearty spirits, and ate unique food. All in all, they were a ferocious and odd people."** His eyes flew open, a dark tone hiding behind the blood-colored pupils. **"One day, they invaded the primary island of the Donan Archipelago, known as Duich. They stormed the castle there but were brutally massacred by the state-of-the-art weaponry the defenders possessed. They retreated into the hills, resorting to guerilla tactics to pick off any patrols that happened to pass by their scattered encampments."** He paused as a weight seemed to settle upon him, but Isaac was enraptured by the tale.

"You grandfather…he is the one who discovered the key to their victory?" deduced the young man. Eion's head snapped up in shock before an impressed smile flitted across his face.

" **Yes, he was,"** he affirmed, shifting into a more comfortable and relaxed position. **"He discovered a cave in the hillside. It housed the home of a mythical creature known as Nessie. The clan had picked up some of the rumors and myths of the land, and this was the chiefest of them all. Nessie was thought to be a great water dragon or snake with impenetrable scales. In fact, many believed it to be the spawn of the Sea Devil, who was the progenitor of the powers we find in Devil Fruits today."** The man's eyes flared as he chuckled ominously. **"They were right on the mark. Nessie was one of the beasts known as the boobrie, capable of taking on the form of any animal they wished. They were few, but managed to make their mark in the world by transforming into wild creatures described the locals. Werewolves, leviathans, rawks…you name it, they could become it."**

" **But…their greatest strength was also their weakness,"** he snapped, hands beginning to rub together nervously. **"When they took on these new forms, their personalities changed from the battle-loving and evil birds of prey to match whatever form they took. In the case of Nessie, that was a benevolent guardian of the water. And, as it turned out, she had been attacked numerous times by the Donan Royal Family. They had hunted her, thrown waste into the loch that she called home, and even attempted to drain the loch altogether. And so, my young grandfather stumbled upon a hidden cove during a foraging expedition. She had been attacked and injured greatly by two warriors who held mysterious powers."** Eion pulled out a thin book from his pant pocket and laid it out in front of Isaac.

Three fruits were depicted in the aged pages. The first was one that resembled a cascading waterfall with wavy swirls that seemed to never end. Its stem was like a fountain of water gushing up from the ground and it took the shape of a banana. The second was much different. Isaac likened it to the matted-down fur of a wet dog. The stem was a wicked, fang-like thorn that probably held some form of poison and it seemed to be a cross between a durian and a mango. And third, there was a picture of the Boobrie Fruit. A dull claw tapped on the first image lightly to avoid ripping the delicate page.

" **That is the Sea-Sea Fruit, but was locally referred to as the Torthaí Locha,"** explained Eion. **"It allows the user to transform into any creature that makes its home in the water. This can refer to not only real creatures, but mythical ones such as Nessie or Leviathan. The second is the Grave-Grave Fruit, or Torthaí Eagla. It allows the user to turn into goblins and various other fear-related creatures such as ghosts. And lastly…we have our fruit, formerly known as the Sky-Sky Fruit and the Torthaí Spéir."** The fruit's avatar played with his slimy mane before resuming his explanation. **"These were known as The Three Curses of the Isle due to their original location on one of the minor islands, Rannoch. The first two were taken by the Donan Royal Family. Locha was kept for the captain of the guard while Eagla was locked away due to its evil nature. Meanwhile, Spéir was lost to the wilderness of Donan, never to be seen again…or so they thought."**

The book was replaced by a weather map that was written in a script foreign to Isaac. However, Eion was more than willing to translate, using his long nails as pointers. **"This is Loch Duich here, the namesake of the main island since that was the template used for all isles in the archipelago. At the southern tip, there is a river that runs several ways. If one follows the original strand all the way to the coast, however, they will find a mountain known as Maol Chean Dearg. Within the center of the mountain, there lies an ancient temple with several shrines. My grandfather was taken there by Nessie, where he found Spéir, three weapons, and a set of armor."** The map was flipped over to reveal a trio of sketches.

The first depicted a wicked sword wrapped in what seemed to be algae. The base of the blade was serrated before it smoothed out, thinning into a deadly point. A scowling dragon head acted as the pommel. The second drawing showed a pair of fighting knives with molded grips. Both drawings had notes, but Isaac ignored them for the moment in favor of studying the final three drawings. It was a set of light armor done in sets. The first showed a helm and gauntlets, the second a breastplate and belt, and the third outlined leggings and boots. All three had a plethora of notes scribbled around them.

" **My grandfather made the sketches, but it was my father who added the notes for edification purposes. I will explain what they are saying,"** interrupted Eion, regaining Isaac's attention. **"The two blades are said to be made of a material that can injure the curse wielders. It was called…"**

"Sea-Prism Stone," breathed Isaac, his eyes wide. These weapons were before their time. If he was correct, all of these events had occurred far before anyone had the methods or technology necessary to appropriately mine and craft the valuable material. Eion glanced at him before nodding slowly.

" **I see that you are aware of its capabilities. Good,"** he noted before forging ahead. **"The blade is known as Dragon's Breath, the knives as Talon and Fang, and the armor set as Dewi's Scales in honor of the god represented by the image of a red dragon. The blades had been crafted by an ancient tribe known as the Gaelics and were imbued with the ability to channel elements. Dragon's Breath could utilize fire, Talon wind, and Fang lightning. The gauntlets could bend the earth with simple punches and the boots allowed the user to walk on the surface of the water. All were made with the same materials and lined with green silk protect the user from suffering the same fate. This was done because all of these weapons were intended to be used by the wielder of Spéir."** Eion stretched out his muscles before rolling the map back up and replacing it into his inner pockets.

" **My grandfather found all of this. He did not eat the fruit, although he had been urged to do so by Nessie. She warned him that, if he did not partake of its power, the effectiveness of the armor and weapons would be dulled and potential nullified. He ignored the warnings and prepared for battle."** The former fruit-wielder gained a far-off look in his eyes as he continued his account. **"My father tells me that he cut a splendid figure when he strode through camp, sending messengers to the rest of the clan as he marched by on the castle himself. Guards besieged him, but they were defeated. Lances of lightning, arcs of fire, and gales of wind assaulted the battlefield as my predecessor decimated the armies. Only then did the captain engage."** The tale-bearer paused as he caught his breath and thoughts. **"Accounts compare the sounds of their weapons clashing to the roars of a dragon. It sounded as if the gods themselves were fighting for dominance over the earth. My grandfather's armor was rent, and the sword had been chipped. With a mighty blow, the champion of the royal family shattered the mystical blade and the breastplate, helm, and gauntlets in a single blow. Both opponents were bloodied and bruised, respect in their gazes as my grandfather resolutely raised his knives and charged his foe, wreathed in a tornado of fire and lightning. His opponent galloped forward, his bottom having taken the form of the water horse, Kelpie. They clashed…and the world went white."** Isaac's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he tried to wet his mouth.

"So…your grandfather defeated the champion with a pair of knives, boots, leggings, and a belt?" he whispered hoarsely, his throat gravelly from disuse. A solemn nod was his only answer as silence returned for several moments. Eino finally deigned it appropriate to continue his story.

" **When the light faded and the dust cleared…my grandfather stood above the defeated corpse of his foe,"** concluded the beady-eyed avatar. **"His leggings had exploded, rendering his legs useless for the rest of his days from permanent injury**. **The knives remained intact, as did the belt and boots. The Donan Royal Family surrendered their position to my grandfather, who passed it to my father shortly afterward due to his injuries. The intact artifacts, along with the handle of Dragon's Breath, were placed within a concealed location far beyond the castle. The only remaining evidence of their existence is this map and the book I showed earlier."** His face contorted into a wicked scowl. **"Even I could not find them, as the secret died with my father and grandfather. All I was left with was the clue in the last page this book."** He handed the thin, leather-bound tome to Isaac, who gently flipped to the end.

 _Within the dragon's maw,_

 _Lies the weapons of old._

 _To be found by makers of law_

 _And warriors of bold._

 _Seek out the cavern of mist_

 _In the lands of slog and mire._

 _Held within a windy fist_

 _Across from the grave of the liar._

" **I never enjoyed riddles, mainly because I was not good at them,"** growled Eion, tapping his knee impatiently. **"I pored over the history books, but nothing shed light upon the hint. My father merely told me this: 'The map is the key to all.' Nothing more."** He sighed despondently as he leaned back, supporting himself on his twiggy arms. **"That is what led to the entire point of this history lesson: the Battle Lust. I ate the fruit as a young king who was searching for the ancient weapons of my grandfather. This led me to countless battles as I carelessly infringed upon borders, dying the lands red. I became known as Redbeard due the natural color of my hair and my reputation. I was always giving myself up to the Battle Lust, for it increases the powers of the wielder tenfold, allowing them to instantly switch forms and even meld two or three into even more fearsome beasts. That was when the Boobrie Fruit was formed. In the heat of battle, my best friend and captain of the army, wielder of the Locha, was struck down. I lost control, turning into the most fearsome bird ever seen: the Boobrie. However, it was not the majestic one of legends. It was a vile misrepresentation. It had the beak of a pelican, the body of a vulture, the eyes of a hawk, and the talons of a dragon. It was truly disgusting. But, even worse still… was the spirit that invaded me."** He let loose a shuddering breath as he glanced at himself.

" **The Reaper took me that day, however long it took to complete the process. I was given over completely to the power of the fruit, what was eventually termed as an Awakening. I was shunned and exiled, sent into the very wilderness my grandfather had wandered decades prior. I eventually began to lose the most definable traits but was still a shell of my former self. My body became wracked with disease and I eventually died in the original shrine where my grandfather had prepared for his invasion. It is now known as the Dragon King's Temple, in honor of the god the artifacts were inspired by. After my death…there were several wielders. They all tried to either conquer the lust or just let it take them over. They all fell and were unworthy, just as I was."** He turned to Isaac once more, his expression indescribable. **"However…you are different. You did not seek out the Spéir. In fact, you did not even seek out a Devil Fruit. You merely wanted to be able to help your friends."** The pirate nodded hesitantly, his eyes shadowed.

"I failed them, though," he muttered, his body shaking from the tears that silently dropped to the ground. "I couldn't hold it back, and lost myself to the power that allowed me to save my family." Eion hummed in understanding before he reached out a gnarled claw and gently laid it upon the youth's shoulder. His mouth twisted into what would have been a kind grin, if not for the state of his body.

" **You must learn how to use it,"** he chided before rising to his feet. **"What I learned too late is the reason for the Spéir's name. You see…wind is not something we can control. We may continue to try and do so, but it blows where it may. Some go with the flow, but others try to stop it. The Battle Lust is the same. In order to** _ **harness**_ **it and obliterate the bloodlust that has melded with it…you must do both. You have to not just allow the Battle Lust to take you over, but also limit the boundaries of that control. Soon, you will find the balance and slowly erode the bloodlust away until it no longer exists. Then…you will have full control over the Spéir."** Isaac slowly nodded before he chuckled.

"Where I come from, we have a saying from a work of fiction," he told the apparition. The void began to close in while simultaneously growing brighter and brighter. "The main character learned it from his uncle, who was killed as a result of inaction on his part. He said…'With great power comes great responsibility.'" Eion smiled and nodded as he slowly was absorbed by the growing light.

" **That is exactly right, Isaac. You hold a power unlike anything the world has seen…but its potential remains untapped and unused. When you master it, you will become a hero unlike any that the world has ever seen. Therefore, always remember who you are fighting for. You are fighting for…those who can't…and…your family…"** Everything vanished in a flash of light with the avatar's final words.

* * *

 **My first ever chapter without any breaks! I really enjoyed writing this one. If you didn't guess, this entire chapter had names based off of (or just straight-up stolen from) places and myths in Ireland and Scotland. I think they have such a fascinating culture that really is not seen in a lot of literature, often overshadowed by Greek and Roman mythology. Donan will come into play MUCH later in the story, as well as the artifacts mentioned here. However, Isaac will not master this power for a while, if he ever truly does.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	7. Chapter 7: Gifts and Changes

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! A little late in the day due to said holiday, but I hope all the dads reading this had a great day!**

 **Just a note, if you are also following my Naruto story, Overwhelming Hate, these chapters will be shorter than OH's as a general rule. I feel like One Piece is so fast-paced sometimes that I can't find a good flow that makes sense without being drawn-out. That doesn't mean the content will be less full, but more that it will be cut up into more chapters.**

 **With that out of the way, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own myself now, so I own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Gifts and Changes**

Nami stared down at the still form of her crewmate, a sad smile on her face. After the boy had fainted, Luffy had proceeded to decimate Arlong and his crew with surprising ease. However, Nezumi had regained his courage and returned with a troop of fresh Marines behind him. Her grin brightened at the memory of the Marine captain sagging in relief after seeing the prone form of Isaac. However, his relief had been cut short by a still-enraged Luffy pummeling him into the dirt without hesitation. Then, he had demanded he return Nami's money, much to the navigator's glee.

After everything was said and done, the grateful townspeople had thrown a massive feast and party. Zoro drank everyone under the table, Sanji flirted with the ladies, Usopp regaled her town with tales of his "exploits," and Luffy ate everything in sight. However, Nami and her sister had taken up a vigil of watching over the unconscious form of Isaac. He had not responded to any of the outside stimuli Nako had attempted, so the island doctor had just let him rest. When the changes to Isaac's body were explained, he had lit up in understanding and curiosity before retiring to his small office to ponder this new dilemma.

"You're a hero now, Isaac," muttered the orange-haired beauty, gently grasping his hand in hers. She marveled at the alternating roughness and smoothness of his skin. Callouses had built up at the top of his palms from all the weights he had been lifting, but the rest of the appendage was unblemished. Her eyes settled on his fingernails, wincing at the memories of disgusting, bloody talons. The monster that her friend had become still haunted her, but she realized now why he had eaten the fruit. His desire to protect those close to him—his crew—had outweighed the known side-effects. However, he had still paid dearly. She could only wonder how he would move forward with this seemingly untamable bloodthirst.

"Well…I wasn't expecting this when I woke up," teased a hoarse voice from beneath her. She jolted in surprise, her dark eyes swiveling towards Isaac's sparkling ones. Her smile widened happily as she dove forward, engulfing the young man in a tight hug. He coughed briefly before gingerly returning her embrace. Tears started to slowly drip from her eyes, causing a frown to break out on Isaac's bandaged face. "Hey, now. What's with the waterworks?" He lightly grasped her shoulder, pulling her to where he could gaze into her teary orbs. A guilty smile wormed its way onto his face. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys. I was not ready for that power." He leaned back, his face loosening as his eyes fluttered shut. "However…I had a strange experience while I was out." Nami cocked her head in confusion as her hands quickly scrubbed away the remaining salty drops.

"What happened, Isaac?" she questioned in interest, regaining his attention. He stared at her intensely for a few moments before grunting to himself. His gaze shifted to a random wall as he took a deep, calming breath.

"The fruit…it has an avatar," he explained, briefly glancing over to Nami, smirking at her look of disbelief and shock. "It's true. His name is Sir Eion McAnarney, and he was the original holder of the fruit. And, to be specific, he is the avatar of the Battle Lust, which is what overtook me when I used the fruit." His eyes flicked back to the same wall as he recounted his encounter. "He ruled over the land where the fruit's originated from, a place called Donan. Originally, it was called the Sky-Sky Fruit. It allowed the user to morph into any being who resided in the sky. But, Eion was taken over by the thrill of the battle so much that, upon transforming for the last time, he shifted into a gross misrepresentation of the Boobrie, which is what you saw me become. He could not change back and was exiled from his country, taking up a life as a hermit." He shuddered upon remembering the man's ill frame. "Even within my mind, he was riddled with disease and looked repulsive." He paused as he banished the image from his mind.

"He explained that the Battle Lust originally did not coincide with a heightened lust for blood," he continued. "Instead, he challenged me to control it. He likened it to wind. We can never master it, but that doesn't mean we allow it to take us along without resistance. Instead, we need to harness it and place boundaries where we can, like a ship's sail." He turned over to look directly at the spellbound Nami. His eyes flickered in amusement. "And that's that. Now, I just have to train this power to gain control over it. However, it will take much time and effort, so I will still lose myself to the corrupted Battle Lust at times and enter the fully transformed state. Eion called it an Awakening." His crewmate merely nodded, filing away the term for later. Before they could continue, the door to Nako's office flew open, slamming into the wall.

"Nami! I've just discovered…Oh, you're awake!" chirped the older man, causing Isaac to recoil slightly at the odd sound. The mustachioed doctor strode over to his patient's bed, a wide grin on his weathered face. "My boy, you are a medical miracle! If what Nami tells me is correct, you have undergone shocking physical changes. You have gone from having ten percent body fat to a mere three! Your height has also increased by three inches, your bones have strengthened considerably and gained density, and your muscles have reached near-peak definition." Isaac stared at the ranting man before nodding hesitantly.

"I already knew that all those things would happen, doctor," he noted, causing the man's grin to grow. He shoved a clipboard into the young man's hands, eagerly awaiting a reaction. Isaac didn't disappoint. He gaped at the contents of the documents before mechanically handing them over to a bewildered Nami.

"'By observing the changes undergone by this fruit, I have discovered that the Devil Fruit unlocks a latent gene within human beings that naturally increases their physical and mental capabilities,'" she recited, eyes widening with each word. "'Due to this unprecedented discovery, I hypothesize that this reaction cannot only be replicated but compounded. This compounding can occur naturally or artificially. The artificial means can be achieved by taking compatible DNA from one fruit user and inserting it into the bloodstream of another. This method is high-risk and not recommended due to a lack of testing and data. The natural means comes about when the gene fully bonds with the user's genetic sequence, initiating a metamorphosis of the user's body and their powers, akin to an…awakening.'" The navigator gingerly set the reports down, unaware that Nako had restarted his impassioned explanation.

"Yes! As you use the abilities of the fruit more and hone it through training, it will actually increase in potency!" he announced, a maniacal gleam glinting off his sunglasses. "The reason this knowledge has never been realized before is because those who obtain Devil Fruit powers are either in an optimal state of health and have no reason to be examined or sequester themselves to master their powers without casualties." He paused to gauge his audience's reaction but started frowning at their lack of attention. "Tch, whatever. Younguns like you have no respect for higher education nowadays. I'll be in my office if I'm needed." He muttered to himself as he returned to his study about "no-good kids" and a "lack of bright minds" in today's culture. The slam of the door jolted Isaac from his musings, prompting him to sigh exasperatedly.

"Well, all the more to start training, I guess," he commented, regaining Nami's attention. He slowly tried to sit up before wincing at sharp pains that lanced up his entire body. He flopped back down with an annoyed huff. "Or not, I guess." His caretaker giggled at his misfortune, getting a glare in response that only served to increase her amusement. "Oh, laugh it up, Nami. I still need your help with the staff, especially since my new body weight and strength will throw me off immensely." The girl instantly paled at the thought of a buff Isaac pounding her into the dirt (figuratively, of course). Before she could refute his comment, the door from the outside creaked open to reveal a smiling Luffy.

"Nami! Is Isaac up?" he wondered, answering his own question a millisecond later as his large eyes alighted upon his crewmate. "Isaac!" He flew towards the bedridden pirate, knocking the air out of him as he belly-flopped onto his prostrate form. "You're awake! I tried to tell the doctor that he should give you more meat, but he kicked me out!" The childish pout on his captain's face earned an eye roll from his crew member.

"Cap, that only works for carnivores like you," he deadpanned, causing the boy to giggle and Nami to roll her eyes. Isaac cracked a smile. "It's good to be back, though. I feel better than ever…besides the whole burning pain and bedridden thing, that is." Luffy nodded in pity before he turned back to the doorway where more figures began to file in, catching the brunette's attention. It was the rest of the Straw Hat crew.

"It's about time, brat," mocked Zoro with a devilish smirk. "I thought you had done yourself in for a while there." Sanji slapped him upside the head for the thoughtless comment, earning a scathing glare from the moss-headed swordsman. The cook ignored it in favor of taking a drag from his death stick.

"So…what's the verdict?" he questioned, causing everyone's attention to return to Isaac. He gave his account once more, including the recently revealed information from Nako. Usopp and Sanji were flat-out shocked, Zoro showed no outward expression of surprise, and Luffy…started "oohing" if amazement.

"So cool!" he cheered, sitting up on Isaac's chest before leaning in close. "So you have…a mystery power." Everyone who was standing facefaulted while Isaac merely chuckled before nodding. Luffy rocked back and forth, oblivious to the occasional wince of pain from his friend. "I wonder if I have the mystery power, too. I've been a rubber man since I was a kid." Isaac hummed thoughtfully before grabbing the clipboard, skimming its contents briefly before nodding affirmatively.

"Doctor Nako seems to believe that all Devil Fruit users can achieve this state," he observed, setting the report down once more. He turned to the remainder of the crew before noticing the two figures behind them. "Oh! Nojiko!" Everyone shifted their gaze to the woman as she stepped forward with a scarred man in tow. Luffy immediately homed in on the pinwheel that lazily spun atop the man's police hat.

"Hi, Isaac!" greeted the bluenette cheerfully, skipping over to his bedside, a sly smirk on her face. "I must say, I feel much better knowing that such a strong man is looking out for my little sister." The boy blushed heavily while an equally-red Nami sputtered helplessly in an attempt to defend herself. Nojiko tapped her chin in mock thought. "Not only that, but you sacrificed your own well-being to save us from the Marines. Not just anyone would do that." She nodded to herself, her playful smirk shifting into a thankful smile. "I really am grateful for that, by the way. And to show my appreciation…" She darted down, pecking Isaac on the cheek. His blush covered his entire body as the entire room had their jaws slam against the floor, stupefied. Nojiko grinned victoriously before sauntering out of the office, her hips swaying provocatively. She glanced over her shoulder, catching Isaac staring at her backside. She waved goodbye before bounding off happily.

"That…was unexpected," choked out Nami, getting dumb nods from most of the room. However, two growls were heard from Sanji and Genzo as flaming auras started to appear. Their eyes had turned a pure white and were focused on a single target: Isaac. The young man gulped in fear but immediately sighed in relief when Nako kicked open the door and fired two shots from a stun gun right at the vengeful males. They flopped harmlessly to the ground as their respective infernos faded away. Nami cleared her throat before returning her attention to Isaac, a grateful smile on her lips. "But, Nojiko was correct. We are very grateful for you saving not only us but our mother's tangerine grove." The injured pirate gave her a cheery thumbs-up before groaning at the movement.

"Come on," Nako chided, shooing the pirates out with his hands. He handed Sanji to Luffy and Genzo to Zoro as they exited the room. "The boy needs to recuperate. Let him rest for a while. I will inform you when he is able to have visitors again." With little protest, the crew was removed from the building. Its only remaining occupant smiled joyfully as he drifted off to sleep. _'Even though I messed up, they still view me as their friend and comrade. What else was I supposed to expect?'_ With a final snort at his thought, the patient drifted off to sleep, dreaming of grand adventures with his new friends by his side.

* * *

Isaac leaned against the rail, basking in the rays of the sun as the Straw Hats prepared to shove off. He had regained possession of his leather jacket and aviator sunglasses, which had somehow remained intact during his episode yesterday. Underneath his jacket, he wore a plain white shirt which was lazily tucked into a pair of belted gray cargo pants. His feet lay bare for the world to see, still healing from their sudden change a few days ago. His leather cap had been lost in the scuffle, replaced by a gifted red baseball cap that was weathered, but still usable.

"Isaac!" called Usopp as he leaped onto the ship from the dock. He gently laid a package down at the resting man's side. "Doctor Nako asked me to give this to you. He also said to check with Nami when she arrives for another gift as well." Isaac nodded absentmindedly, his interested gaze fixated on the package next to him. After his momentary hesitation, he began to unravel the packing paper, revealing three items. The first was a large tome that seemed to be bound with some sort of animal skin. It was faded as if it had sat under a bright window for several decades, which was probably the case. The second item was a glass-lidded case of various fountain pens and ink bottles. It reminded Isaac of his father's own collection, but he instantly quashed the memory with a fierce scowl.

"Not what I want to think about right now," he grunted in annoyance before picking up the third object: a small note with messy handwriting. His eyes darted over the scrawled text, amusement glinting in the pirate's green orbs.

 _Isaac,_

 _I never thanked you for saving our island from the clutches of that damned Fishman, Arlong. So, thank you. I do not want you to leave without a reward, however, so please accept these two items. The book is a nautical journal given to me by my father, who was a renowned Marine captain. He tried to get me to join as a chronicler, but I took the path of a doctor instead and left my home island. I kept the journal, though, letting gather dust on my desk. So, I now give it to you._

 _Secondly, I give you a set of fountain pens and ink. These were given to me by my late wife, Hana. She always had a love for writing and kept several journals and diaries of her own. She would have wanted them to be put to good use instead of being kept in a safe, waiting to be sold until my deathbed. In the case, you will find a manual and set of tools for the upkeeping of the pens. I plan on hearing all about your journeys, discoveries, and lessons upon your return with our Nami. Keep safe and remember to get a doctor as soon as you can._

 _~Nako_

Isaac smiled softly at the precious gifts before he carefully rebound the package, hefting it under his arm. He threw open the trapdoor and dropped into the men's area below-deck. He snatched a hammer and some nails from Usopp's tool bag, walking over to a section of wall behind the farthest couch. He placed everything down before climbing out of the room, heaving himself onto the deck once more. Isaac bent back to look at the crow's nest where he found Usopp fiddling with some new gadget.

"Oi, Usopp!" hollered the brunette, gaining the sniper's attention. "I need some scrap wood for a shelf. Got anything I can use?" The curly-maned boy nodded before expertly swinging down on the rigging, reaching the deck in mere seconds. Usopp motioned for Isaac to follow him before tightening his slightly askew bandana. They entered the storage room, which was situated beneath the main meeting area. Usopp murmured to himself as he sifted through the various materials and boxes that were both haphazardly and carefully placed throughout the small cubicle before exclaiming triumphantly.

"Here we go!" he announced as he dragged out a sack of wooden scraps of varying sizes. He nodded to it as he released it in front of Isaac. "That should have what you need. If not, let me know soon so I can scrounge up some before we leave from the island." Isaac nodded gratefully before he began to rifle through the lumber. He extricated a six-foot plank, two thick square pieces, and two more of the same shape that were significantly thinner. He gathered them all up, replaced the sack to its original spot, and returned to the men's room. He dropped everything in his arms except for the two wide squares. He returned to Usopp's tool bag and began to carefully search through its contents. He finally located a small handsaw and some sheets of sandpaper, which he took back to his makeshift workstation. He clumsily began to cut out rough curves into one of the squares before he achieved his preferred shape. He then copied the motion with the other square before setting them down next to each other.

"Well, now I know I was never meant to be a carpenter," joked Isaac dryly as he eyed the sad attempts at woodcarving. He shook his head in dismay before grabbing the hammer and nails, setting to work on his shelf. Within an hour, he had completed everything except the bookends, which would be fashioned from the thinner slabs of wood. However, he was interrupted from his work at Luffy's cry to set sail. He dropped the tools and clambered up to the deck. He nodded to each of the crewmembers and smiled at Momoo, who bellowed back happily as he bobbed next to them.

"What does she think she's doing?!" cried Usopp in disbelief, his gaze fixated on the shore. Isaac followed his line of sight, raising a brow at Nami as she sped towards the docks, her head lowered to avoid the incredulous gazes of the island's inhabitants. However, Luffy repeated his order, causing Zoro to stride towards the back of the ship to man the helm. Usopp clambered up the rigging once more to open the sails. Sanji was too busy swooning over Nami and her beauty to be of much use, so Isaac went to raise the anchor. He idly noted that Johnny and Yosaku had left at some point but didn't think much of it. They had tried to give him a blade, as my fighting sticks and staff had been broken during the fight, but the Devil Fruit user had stalwartly refused. He needed to focus on his Devil Fruit training and hand-to-hand combat first before attempting anything.

" _Good idea,"_ approved a raspy voice from within Isaac's mind. Eion had been able to establish a mental link between the two after Isaac's recovery and dismissal from Nako's clinic. _"I can help you with that, but I will most likely be unable to keep this up for long. In fact, once you gain control over the Battle Lust, I will fade away completely."_ The young man nodded absentmindedly before continuing his task. The ship sprang forward after the hunk of iron began to slowly rise into the hull of the caravel. Isaac stretched to rid his body of the knots and kinks from his work below deck before he returned to the open air. He rolled his eyes as Nami lifted her shirt to allow several wallets to fall against the planking of the ship. Sanji nearly passed out from seeing her exposed skin but settled for invigorated swooning instead.

"Oh, Isaac!" called Nami, her eyes fixed on his approaching form. She held out a lumpy parcel to him, which he quickly relieved from her grasp. "Nako told me to give this to you. Genzo had given it to him for safekeeping when Arlong first came to the island." Isaac quickly ripped away the wrapping to reveal a twin blade sheath. Two handles poked out from the animal skin slots, wrapped in thick woven ropes that seemed to have been dunked in sea blue paint. Isaac slowly removed one of the daggers from the sheath, eyes widening at the blades. They glinted dully, the blue-gray metal ominous in appearance.

"Sea-Prism Stone," he breathed out, gaining the interest of his crew. "How did Genzo even get ahold of these? They are specialized Marine weapons." During the ride to the Baratie, Isaac had read up on various aspects of the world he was now in, fascinated especially with its technology and weaponry. Thankfully, Nami had much on almost any subject he could want to learn. Now, he was glad he had taken the time to study so intently. He quickly replaced the weapon in its holster and clasped it to his belt, shifting it to a comfortable position. He practiced unsheathing them from their new position several times before he nodded in satisfaction. He graced Nami with a small smile. "Thanks, Nami. They are perfect. I'm even more grateful since they were probably your mother's. The fact that Genzo allowed me to wield them is a great privilege." Nami smiled widely and nodded emphatically before she turned to Sanji. Isaac merely turned to resume his work below deck, followed by an interested Zoro.

"So, now that you have graduated from your toy sticks, would you be interested in some swordsmanship lessons?" he wondered, a feral smirk on his tanned visage. Isaac sighed before shrugging in response. He grabbed the remaining nails and wood before deftly attaching them to his crude shelf. Within a few minutes, he stepped back, eyeing his work. He grabbed a sheet of sandpaper and began to smooth it off, aware of Zoro's intense gaze following his every movement. Soon enough, Isaac was satisfied with the state of his creation and returned the tools and remaining sandpaper to Usopp's pouch. He then gingerly placed the journal and pen set on the sturdy ledge, a pleased look on his face when they didn't move a single inch. He turned to Zoro to answer his earlier question.

"Sure," he affirmed, causing the grin to return to the swordsman's face. "However, it will have to be very basic, considering I only have fighting daggers and don't plan on getting larger blades…at least for now." Zoro nodded in understanding before he went over to his hammock to grab his trio of katana, prompting Isaac to return to the deck to await his lesson. However, all of that was put on hold when Nami screech in horror. Isaac sped over to the lawn chair she had erected, barely aware of Zoro suddenly being right on his heels. "Nami, what's…wrong…" Everyone stared in amazement at the two sheets of paper clutched in their navigator's white-knuckled hands. Luffy laughed happily, Usopp and Sanji grinned, Zoro raised an eyebrow, and Isaac pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse…"

* * *

 **Yes, Isaac will at some point achieve an Awakening. Some may wonder if the other Devil Fruit users will. My answer is that at least Chopper, Luffy, and Brook have. They have taken their Fruits far beyond the believed capabilities to the point of seeming like an Awakening. And from the way the plot is going, it seems like Fourth Gear is Luffy's last form with multiple stages.**

 **The poll is moving along nicely, but I can always use more votes. Here are the current standings:**

 **~Tashigi (4)**

 **~Rebecca (4)**

 **~Jewelry Bonney (4)**

 **~Boa Hancock (2)**

 **~Perona (2)**

 **I will not be taking any of the options off, but just know I will be writing some Tashigi fluff, regardless of whether they are paired or not. Zoro already is paired with someone else, so there will be no ZoroxTashigi. If Tashigi ends up winning, I will just make the fluff actually become something. The poll will probably end in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc since Perona appears in the next one. However, if there is a clear favorite before that, I may end it early. After a certain point, I will also make the poll results non-viewable to avoid any influence. That's all for today. Until next time!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Man

**A/N: Finally! The next chapter! So sorry for the long wait. Summer kicked my butt with work and getting ready to move to college. I am finally here, and I have finished my orientation week of craziness. My voice is shot and my body aches...but it was all worth it.**

 **If any of you follow The Bartel Chronicles, it will finally be taken off hiatus in a few months. I finally decided where I am going with it, but will change it slightly. It will act more like a successor instead of a rewrite. I really think fans of the original work will enjoy it, so keep an eye out for it. I will also be solely writing it based on what I want, so there will be no polls like there were previously. I just feel like I already have an idea of what I want, so trying to include fans' input would be too difficult. Unfortunately, this means that A Man Forgotten will be taking a backseat as that was merely a side project.**

 **Back to this story, the poll standings are as follows:**

 **~Tashigi (6)**

 **~Bonney (5)**

 **~Rebecca (4)**

 **~Perona (3)**

 **~Hancock (2)**

 **The choices will go down to three after the Alabasta Arc ends, so be sure to get any votes you want in. As mentioned before, there will Tashigi fluff, but that doesn't necessarily mean there will be any true romance going on between her and Isaac. Also, I think someone mentioned the possibility of Isaac meeting Rebecca before the Dressrosa Arc. I have ideas for how both Hancock and Rebecca will meet him before the timeskip ends, so don't worry. Also, Rebecca will be slightly older if chosen just because an 18-year-old (Isaac) meeting a 14-year-old (Rebecca) and falling in love would be super awkward to write.**

 **With all that done, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I only own what I have created. Namely, any OCs. Any copying of technique names or character ideas/names is completely unintentional unless otherwise noted. If I use it knowingly, I will credit the creator of that character or technique.**

* * *

 **A New Man**

Isaac stared at the disturbing depiction of himself, his stomach heaving. "Now I see why you all reacted so volatilely. Not my best moment," he commented dryly, getting a head smack from Nami for his attempt at humor. He took the poster from her hands to closely examine the photograph taken of him in his boobrie form. His yellowed teeth grinned maliciously from underneath his blood-stained bill, making the picture look even more demonic. He sighed before returning the paper to Nami carelessly. "My bounty doesn't even reflect the severity of what I did. Only ten million? Luffy got three times that, and all he did was defeat Arlong." Nami leveled a glare on the flippant pirate.

"You don't understand, Isaac," she groaned before launching into an explanation. "If you are his crewmember, that means he is significantly stronger than you. Not only that, but he has also taken down Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan, the entirety of the Buggy Pirates, Kuro of a Thousand Plans, the infamous Krieg Pirate Armada, and Captain 'Saw-Tooth' Arlong. He took down every big-name pirate in this sea while you just demolished a weak Marine unit. In fact, the only reason your bounty is so high is probably due to the infamous nature of your fruit, the ferocity you showed in your battle, and the fact that you are Luffy's crew." The bare-chested man pouted, causing Luffy and Usopp to giggle at his plight.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Isaac!" cheered Luffy, throwing a rubbery arm around his friend's neck. "We all know you are strong, so what does it matter what the Marines think? If anything, this will only make taking them down easier since they will underestimate you." Isaac crossed his arms, a slight smirk worming its way onto his face. His captain's trust in him was truly invigorating at times.

"Alright then!" he cried, pounding a fist against his newly muscled chest. "I am going to step up my training!" He smiled proudly before it zipped away as Zoro clamped a calloused hand on Isaac's broad shoulder.

"I completely agree, Isaac," noted the swordsman, a feral grin on his tanned face. The object of his sadism shivered involuntarily, drawing looks of pity from his crewmembers. "However, as you know, all your weapons were destroyed in the battle. So, I got these from one of the islanders." Two red-handled straight knives were dropped into Isaac's hands, causing him to level a questioning gaze on the grinning first mate. "You need to learn the basics of knife and sword fighting before you use those fancy ones the doctor gave you." The younger man nodded in understanding, unstrapping his twin sheath and tossing it to Nami. He then jammed both knives through the piece of cloth tied around his waist, one on each side. Zoro nodded approvingly before the two moved out onto the deck, leaving the rest of the crew to go about their work.

"So…how is this going to work?" wondered Isaac, continuing as Zoro stared at him. "I mean, I've had some basic knife training before, but isn't it pretty different from standard swordplay?" The green-haired man hummed before nodding curtly before he pulled out his katana and a large hunting knife.

"That is true, but not to the extent you are thinking," he corrected, adopting a fighting stance. He held his katana out in front while turning the dagger so it was parallel to his forearm, the blade turned out. "While some tweaking is needed to accommodate for weight and size change, the basic principles are the same. The stance I am currently in is a more contemporary combat blade stance, but…" He flipped the knife around to mirror his katana. "…you can utilize as if you were using a two-sword style." Isaac nodded hesitantly before copying Zoro's stance, whipping out his knives and holding them out, elbows slightly bent. His crewmate nodded approvingly before slipping into lecture mode.

"There are four basic stances in knife fighting," he began, adopting each form as he said it. "The most common is the first one I showed you. It benefits from being very balanced. Generally, your dominant hand is the one holding the knife parallel to your arm. This is because that blade is often used for blocking while the other parries. You also have the ability for very close-range attacks as you can merely move your arm in front of if they get too close, like this…" The swordsman swept the turned knife across his body as if he was doing a hook punch. "This allows you to combine the two blades. When they leap back to avoid the first strike, you thrust or slash…" He jabbed forward with his katana to demonstrate. "…whichever direction they evade to." He turned the katana to mirror the knife and sunk lower to the ground. "This second stance favors those who have trained heavily in hand-to-hand combat. Since there is no blade in the way of your knuckles, you can use your hands to strike your opponents while still holding onto your blades. However, it requires perfect reflexes and reaction time, making it one that is usually only used by specialists. You can block and parry easily, making it a very flexible and flowing form." He flipped both blades into the upright position, the knife held around his waist level and the katana across his chest. "This is also a common form and the one I generally prefer if I am using knives. It allows for a good defense and attack, although it will impair your movement to a certain degree. Since you are just starting, I would recommend this one." Lastly, Zoro held his blades out at an almost-90° angle. "This last one is often used with specialized knives that curve. It allows for very quick and strong blows while keeping your arms close. There are many derivations, depending on your training and angle of attack. This is probably the hardest form, so we will ignore it for quite a while." Zoro sheathed his katana and tucked the knife into his haramaki. Isaac nodded in understanding, replacing his knives before facing the swordsman.

"So, what should I practice first?" he wondered, glancing back at his wanted poster. "I am not sure I want to try harnessing my powers for a while, so I mostly want to focus on my natural abilities." Zoro nodded in agreement before he removes his shirt, revealing a long scar from his shoulder to his waist that did nothing to take away from his insane physique. He smirked and put his fists up in a basic boxing stance, hands held close to his face.

"I know some basic hand-to-hand, so let's spar for a little while," he challenged, causing Isaac to grin back ferociously. The brunette tossed aside his blades and pulled out a roll of bandages from his jean pocket, wrapping them quickly and tightly around his hands before tossing it next to his knives. He began to bounce on the balls of his feet, hands held loosely in front of his head. At an unspoken signal, the two pirates lunged at each other, intent on beating the other into a pulp.

* * *

Zoro collapsed to the ground, rolling out of the way of a dropping knee in the nick of time. However, before he could counter, he had to block a roundhouse kick that knocked him back several steps. Various bruises littered his torso, arms, and face as he sucked in deep breaths of air, sweat coursing down his body. Isaac smirked as he wiped away his own sweat, standing back up from his vicious attack. Zoro growled at the man's skill, evaluating his position. While he was faster and stronger, Isaac had much more training and could block, evade, and strike in fluid motions that were only enhanced by his recent physical upgrade. The only parts of his body that were bruised were arms and his shins from blocking Zoro's few strikes. However, the younger male just shrugged them off in favor of pounding away at his crewmate. Everyone had stopped their work to witness Zoro's beatdown.

"Come on, Zoro," taunted Isaac as he sped forward, weaving under a desperate cross from the swordsman before launching his fist into the man's gut, causing him to crumple to a heap. "I must say, this is very cathartic. Seems like we both benefit from our training sessions now, eh?" The former bounty hunter glanced up, grinning weakly before extending a hand out to his sparring partner. Isaac grinned before grasping it firmly and yanking him to his feet, clapping Zoro on the shoulder lightly. "You teach me sword and knife techniques, and I will help you with martial arts. Sound good?" The moss-headed pirate could only nod before staggered off to rest against the railing. Isaac sighed contentedly before accepting a towel provided by Usopp to wipe off the sweat that shone on his lean frame.

"That was amazing, Isaac!" praised Usopp, Luffy nodding emphatically next to him. "Can you teach me martial arts, too?" Isaac paused in his drying to pin the sniper with a thoughtful look before nodding hesitantly, eliciting an exuberant cheer in response. Usopp and Luffy quickly began to run through various stances and strikes…as if they were white belts. Isaac huffed in amusement before he returned to drying himself off. His eyes alighted on Nami, who was staring at a map of the East Blue intently.

"So, navigator," he began, gaining the girl's attention. "What is our heading?" The redhead hummed in thought before returning her gaze to the map. Her brown eyes darted across the various islands that peppered the blue landscape before jabbing a finger at a group of islands.

"Here," she announced with finality. "These are the Polestar Islands. The main one houses the infamous Loguetown." Isaac nodded in understanding before turning his head to the rest of the crew. He whistled sharply, gaining the attention of the crew. They rushed over, focusing on Nami as she began to explain their route. "We are making our way to Loguetown. It is a very busy city and thus has quite a few stores and stalls where we can get what we need for the Grand Line. However, there is another reason this town is so famous. It is both the birthplace and execution grounds…of Gol D. Roger, King of the Pirates. It is known as the Town of the Beginning and the End." Silence fell over the ship as all eyes turned to Luffy. His eyes were shadowed by his hat's brim as he lowered his head in thought. When it was raised, his face was set, determined on their course.

"Let's go…to where the King of the Pirates was born and killed," he announced, eliciting smiles from his crew. With a chorus of "Aye!", they sped off to do their part. Within moments, the ship was headed towards their destination. After adjusting the sails, Isaac leaped onto the railing below Merry's figurehead, staring at his captain. Luffy was a very interesting person. His apparent childishness and immaturity hid a much deeper intelligence and thoughtfulness that most missed. While he often charged into things without thinking, he often could explain difficult and abstract concepts with ease. Between that and his charismatic nature, Isaac wasn't surprised one bit at the crew that he was making and the future crewmates that would come.

"Captain?" prodded the youth, getting the boy's attention. Isaac hesitated and lowered his head before continuing. "Why do you place so much faith in me? I have been sequestered my entire life with little knowledge and influence from the outside world. I was weak and puny in comparison to even Usopp. And…I decimated a group of people like a mindless beast." His eyes snapped back to Luffy's flinty ones. "How can you not only accept that…but see me as your best friend?" The hat-wearing pirate kept his eyes locked on his crewmember before taking a deep breath.

"You remind me of someone…" he noted, laying down on the goat's head, eyes roving over the clouds that floated above us. "He would always watch out for those around him. He was seen as a failure…as weak. And yet, he didn't let that stop him. He went so far as to sacrifice himself for those special and precious to him…to the point of death." Isaac's eyes widened as he realized just who his captain was referring to, a soft smile breaking out over his face to match Luffy's own. "His name was Sabo…and he was my big brother." With that final statement, the two friends fell silent, choosing to merely bask in each other's company as they gazed out across the ocean…their home.

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" called Nami as they finished docking at the port. "Here is the plan. We will meet back here at around midday to go over what we bought and what we still need. Then…" She trailed off as her head whipped from side to side, finishing with an exasperated groan. "Where's Luffy?" Isaac smirked and pointed towards a fading dust trail that led to the center of town. The navigator slammed her forehead into her palm, groaning at her captain's idiocy. "Whatever," she gritted out, eyebrow twitching. "Just buy what you need and meet up here before nightfall." Everyone except for Zoro saluted before beginning to walk off. Isaac halted however as Nami cornered Zoro, her voice like honey. "Zoro…you need money to buy swords, right~?" The swordsman paled, sweat trickling down his neck. Isaac merely sighed at his friends' antics before clearing his throat, gaining their attention.

"Nami, we don't have to pinch our pennies anymore. Just give me the money and I will make sure Zoro uses it wisely," he offered, holding his hand out to the navigator. Nami puffed her cheeks out before whipping out a wad of bills from her…pocket. Isaac rolled his eyes again before walking off, Zoro close behind. The two crewmates wandered through the streets, occasionally asking for directions to the nearest weapons shop. Within a half-hour, they found themselves outside the weapons shop…and in front of a brawl.

"Hey, girly! Where's your monster of a captain?!" jeered a fat man as he grinned maliciously at the slight girl in front of him, sword drawn. His mini-pigtails flopped limply as he tried to enlarge himself even more. "We don't like how he's been running things in this town!" His lanky partner snickered and nodded emphatically. The girl merely cocked her head as if confused before responding. However, Zoro and Isaac were too far away and only saw the two goons grin widely before rushing their victim. Isaac shot forward, knives in hand, but was unneeded as the blue-haired female effortlessly took down the brutes with her previously hidden blade. The crowd "oohed" and "aahed" at the impressive display…until she tripped over her own feet trying to walk away. A pair of glasses skittered across the cobblestone, stopping at Isaac's feet. He gingerly picked them up and walked over to the frantic girl as she felt around for them.

"Here you go, miss," he offered, causing her to raise her head. Isaac heard a sharp intake of breath from Zoro, but it went ignored as he stared at the girl's face. _'She's beautiful…'_ he realized, her eyes shining with gratitude as she regained her glasses and replaced them on her face, a small smile on her face. Isaac rose to his feet, speechless. _'Why do all the girls here have to be so pretty?'_ He cut his ponderings short as he focused in on the girl as she continued to talk.

"–and then I ran into these idiots," she scoffed, jerking her head at the prone forms of her aggressors. "I had to Shigure to take them down, too. Ugh! Sometimes, pirates really get on my nerves." She turned her attention to Zoro as he walked up next to me. "Ah! You must be this gentleman's friend. My name is Tashigi, and I am very thankful for your help…" She trailed off before rubbing her head sheepishly. "I never got your name, did I?" Isaac chuckled at the girl's absentmindedness before shaking his head.

"No problem at all," he consoled, jabbing a thumb into his bare chest, causing the woman to blush lightly. "The name's Isaac. This is my friend, Zolo." Zoro grunted in greeting before turning to the weapons shop. "We were actually on our way to get some new blades when we saw your confrontation. I was worried, but you obviously are a very strong woman." Tashigi blushed deeper under the praised before she perked up.

"If you are looking for a blade, I can help!" she offered before following Zoro inside, Isaac close behind her. The store was outfitted with various weapons: pistols, rifles, shotguns, axes, fighting sticks, and even a small section for specialty weapons like flails and kamas. However, a large portion was devoted to blades. Rapiers, machetes, and katana hung on the walls and stuck out of buckets, interspersed with the odd hunting and fighting knife. Zoro immediately walked up the counter and began discussing katana with the clerk, Tashigi close behind. Isaac broke off to examine some of the other weapons since he already had his knives. He perused the other bladed weapons but quickly dismissed them as he began to look at the firearms.

' _I need to balance out my repertoire, so long-range would be nice,'_ Isaac thought as he went through his options. _'Revolvers are short to mid-range, so that's not exactly what I am looking for. Muskets are more for large groups and military since they take so long to load. A rifle takes more skill and practice than I currently have, so that may have to wait until later. Automatics and bazookas have far more firepower than I want. That leaves…the shotgun.'_ He picked one of each kind and began to examine each one. _'Nice selection. I may want a pair of sawn-off break-action for closer range with a pump for distance.'_ With his choices selected, Isaac replaced everything before grabbing his three options and turning around. He chuckled at the scene before him. Zoro's arm was extended over a katana that had just stabbed into the floorboards while the other two occupants of the shop gaped in amazement at his audacity and seeming stupidity.

"I'll take it," decided the swordsman, yanking the blade from the ground before glancing at Tashigi. "Go ahead and choose another blade for me, seeing as you have a good eye and all." Tashigi nodded but was stopped by the shopkeeper's eager cry. They all turned to find him holding out an ornate blade with a black handle trimmed in gold. Isaac rolled his eyes at the dramatic scene as before he grabbed several boxes of shot and a thin guide on how to reuse casings for ammo. Isaac dumped it on the counter after the man had been berated by his wife.

"How much for all of this?" he asked, cutting the man's beating short as he rang me up, much to his wife's chagrin. Isaac smirked at her look before teasing the man. "You should never anger your wife in such a way, Mr. Ipponmatsu. Especially when you have such a beautiful one." The woman smiled widely while the man smiled softly.

"Wise words, young man," he agreed, turning to fix her with a loving gaze. "I am just a sucker for good talent, while my wife wishes for me to have the best life I can." She nodded in affirmation, a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Here you are, sir. I included a manual and supplies for upkeep as well." Isaac thanked the man as he took the bag before glancing around, snagging some holsters from a shelf. The pirate dropped several bills before dashing out. Isaac glanced around before his eyes alighted upon a nearby clothes store that he quickly made his way into. He zipped into one of the changing rooms, locking the door behind him.

"Now, to prepare for the inevitable," he muttered jokingly as he harnessed the gun holsters to his bare torso firmly, surprised at how comfortable they felt against his bare skin. He then loaded all three guns before sheathing them, glancing in the mirror to adjust each as needed. When he was finished, the two smaller ones were completely hidden while the larger one's barrel peeked over his left shoulder. With a curt nod, he exited the room to finish up his errands.

"Isaac?!" gasped a familiar voice. The man turned to find Nami gaping at him. "Wow…you went all-out, huh?" She snapped her fingers before disappearing for a few moments before returning with a bundle of clothes in her hands, shoving them into Isaac's arms forcefully. "Try those on." She shoved him back into the fitting room, unmoved by his protesting and sputtering. She stood outside, tapping her delicate foot impatiently. "Come on, slowpoke! I don't have all day!" The door creaked open to reveal a completely different Isaac. Thick camo pants with various splotches of green throughout were pulled over heavy-duty combat boots. A tight green muscle shirt was tucked into the pants, tied tight with the gray cloth belt that Isaac seemed so fond of. And lastly, to complete the image, Isaac pulled on a dark brown flight jacket with a tan fur lining. All in all, he cut a very imposing and militant image.

"Nice ensemble, Nami," he praised, flashing her a wide smile that caused the girl to blush lightly. "It fits me pretty well. And my guns didn't even have to be moved from where I harnessed them." He reached back into the dressing room for his knives, jamming them into their original perches with ease. With his ensemble complete, he grabbed the remainder of the clothes before striding towards the front desk. He plopped them down and waited for the cashier to ring them up. As they were doing so, two more items behind the counter caught his eye: a pair of tinted aviator sunglasses and a pair of tight combat gloves. He pointed them out, adding them to the total.

"That will be…5 million, sir," declared the clerk. Isaac took out the wad of his remaining bills and slapped down the necessary amount before handing the remainder to Nami now that his shopping was done. After his clothes were stuffed into a bag, he quickly added the shades and gloves to his current outfit before following a grinning Nami outside. Before he could protest, she began dragging him towards the harbor.

"One of the other customers in there said that one of the former Baratie chefs was in a cook-off with the resident champion, Carmen!" she announced, smiling eagerly. "If it's Sanji, we can cheer him on. If not, then he will at least be there to give them a hard time, right?" Isaac nodded jerkily as he tried to regain his footing on the rough cobblestone, finally doing so after being pulled along for several minutes. However, he suddenly stopped at a high hiss from his right. He detached himself from Nami, waving her on, before turning to one of the alleyways. A hunched figure in a dark cloak motioned him forward.

"You…you have the smell of the feathered malice on you, lad," rasped an aged voice. The figure pushed their hood back to reveal a wrinkled visage with a scraggly beard, bulbous nose, and dull gray eyes. What little hair remained was flung to and fro from the vigorous nod that the odd man gave Isaac. "Don't bother trying to deny it. While me nose is quite…lacking in the looks department, it has its uses." He began to shuffle further into the alleyway towards a small side door. Isaac allowed his hands to drift towards his belt, senses alert for any signs of trouble.

" _This man seems to mean you no harm,"_ noted Eion, his voice giving Isaac a start. _"However, what interests me is the slight accent he has. It is very faint, but you can hear a lilt to certain words like 'lad' and 'have.' I think he hails from Donan, just as I do."_ Isaac raised an eyebrow at that before the creaking of ancient wood returned his attention to the elderly man as he hobbled through the doorframe, beckoning Isaac to follow. The pirate quickly made his way over to and inside the door, squinting in the low light at the bent figure of his guide. The man turned to Isaac as he plopped into a weathered armchair, allowing his gnarled hands to rest upon it gently.

"You have been given a great gift, boy," noted the man, chuckling at Isaac's incredulity. "That is the reaction most have when I say such things about the Demon's Fruit, as it is often called. But, you see, it is unique in its composition. Many do not know this, but there are only four other fruits that allow the wielder to transform into various beings. They are the Sea-Sea Fruit, the Grave-Grave Fruit, the Beast-Beast Fruit, and the Legend-Legend Fruit." He paused, his beady eyes intently focused on Isaac's face. "Apparently, you know of the first two, but the second two are a mystery. The Beast-Beast Fruit is part of what is known as the Transformation Trifecta. An old poem explains each: 'Sea is of gill, Beast is of fur, and Sky is of wing; but over these do Grave and Legend reign.' The first three are obvious and the fourth is already known to you…but beware the fifth. It is one that trumps even yours. For while you can take the form of legendary beasts as the phoenix, dragon, and rawk…the Legend-Legend wielder can also assume any form of any beast he wishes, whether they be earth, sky, or sea. Along with that, they can take on three ultimate beast forms: the Pyinsa, the Fenghuang, and the Baku. None of these can be achieved by the others because of their hybrid nature. Each one represents one of the lower fruits and trumps even their highest form."

"However…" he continued, taking a deep breath. "The Legend-Legend fruit does have its downsides. The lack of the Trifecta's Battle Lust is a double-edged sword for most users since you are losing an edge but do not have to spend even more time mastering the abilities of your fruit. But it is especially dangerous when a user of the lower three has taken mastery of the Battle Lust, allowing them to utilize it without damage to themselves. The second and less-well-known secret is that Legend-Legend Fruit users rely almost solely on their own power. They lay their power in their many forms—most of which are never mastered and have untapped potential—and never hone abilities outside of them, leaving them particularly vulnerable to countermeasures such as Sea-Prism Stone." He motioned to Isaac's knives and shotgun. "However, as you already know, the other users tend to focus on honing separate abilities that complement their fruit's. Also, your fruit is the first to ever have its name changed. I assume you know why, so I will skip the history lesson. Just know this: the boobrie transformation is unique to you and you alone. The enhanced Battle Lust state it induces is often an equalizer but takes far longer to master. It is also the standard form you take upon transformation, meaning you must use it as a base to switch forms until you become proficient with the fruit itself. That shouldn't take long if you remain dedicated to training." Isaac nodded before adding on a question.

"How do you know all of this, sir? You obviously have some experience with the fruits," he noted, getting the wizened teacher to smile sadly before he suddenly began to morph before Isaac's eyes. His snout elongated, dark fur began to cover his body, nails lengthened and sharpened into vicious claws, and his ears stood upright, turning dark and furry. The transformed man grinned ferally at Isaac, whose eyes goggled at the sight before him as understanding overcame him. "You wield the Grave-Grave Fruit…And it reduced you to this state because of the Battle Lust, didn't it?" The werewolf nodded, flexing its appendages before rapidly returning to its original form, skin slightly more pale than before.

"My age, coupled with excessive use and dependence on the fruit, racked my body," gasped the elderly fruit user as he steadied himself. His eyes flicked up to meet Isaac's. "Don't let it overtake you. Always depend on your other abilities. Once you have mastered your fruit, it should only be a complement, a fallback, to your natural talents and skills." Isaac nodded slowly before the man glanced towards the door. "A storm is coming. Hurry to your friends." Isaac bowed in gratitude before hurrying to the door, wrenching it open to find small raindrops pattering against the weather streets. "And, Isaac…" The younger man tensed at his name, turning to find the man smiling mysteriously. "Secrets are rarely kept for long, and often cause hurt and confusion when revealed prematurely. Always trust in your friends…because they trust in you." With that, he faded into miasma as if he was never there. _'Who knows? Maybe never was,'_ thought Isaac idly as he mulled over the fact that the mysterious man has somehow known his true origins. Shaking his head to clear out the cobwebs, Isaac flexed his arms before focusing inwardly.

"I just need wind for a few moments, Eion," he muttered, getting an internal grunt of recognition before he shot into the air like a rocket. Isaac flipped several times to reduce momentum as he nimbly landed on a rooftop. He looked out towards the center of town, his eyes morphing into large golden orbs with a black pinprick in the center. Isaac gave a curt "Thanks" before speeding off over the rooftops to the execution platform he had seen in the distance. A large crowd was already there, meaning that the "show" had already started. "Once more, Eion," grunted Isaac as he landed on the next roof, bending his knees as far as possible. As soon as he felt the swirling wind surround him, he pushed off. He sailed over the houses in a blur, the rain glancing off his speeding form.

He quickly found himself over the square, causing him to straighten out and dive towards the crowd below. He whipped out his knives before jabbing them into his target. The large pirate roared in pain as the knives sliced through his shoulders like butter, allowing Isaac to lessen the impact from deadly to potentially injuring. He yanked out his knives as he flipped into the air, sheathing them in a quick motion to pull out his shotgun. He quickly went through the entire cartridge, unloading explosive shot on the unfortunate pirates that were nearby. He landed in a roll, holstering the shotgun mid-roll. _'How am I able to do this right now? Even Tom Cruise would be jealous,'_ wondered the pirate as he leaped to his feet, sawn shotguns in hand as he blasted his two shots at the pirates in front of him, downing them instantly. As he began to quite literally smoke, he glanced up at his captain, reveling in the flabbergasted expression on the faces of the two who had captured him. He jammed his hand into one of his leg pockets, pulling out four pieces of shot that he quickly slammed into his guns. He sheathed them before pulling his larger one, releasing the cartridge. He pivoted on his foot before chucking it at the pirate who was trying to ambush him, sending him reeling. Isaac finished off the motion by pulling out an extra cartridge that he had stashed in his belt, locking it into place with a click.

"Did I miss the butt-whooping?" he questioned mischievously, a dangerous grin on his face as he replaced the final gun, crossing his arms threateningly. "Because I have some new toys I've been dying to try out."

* * *

 **Looks like Isaac is starting to gain a little bit more knowledge about his fruit, as well as the mastery over it. I also am really proud of the military theme I have started to go towards. Right now, he resembles something of a cross between a Marine Corp member and an Army Ranger in the sense of training. His dress is of the latter while training is a lot of the former. Later on, he will adapt to be like all three major branches (Marines, Army, and Air Force).**

 **Well, there isn't much else. We are almost done in the East Blue with the next chapter encompassing the entrance into the Grand Line. Make sure to put your poll vote in, stay on the lookout for the rebooted Bartel Chronicles, and as always...keep it zesty!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	9. Chapter 9: Onwards

**A/N: "Oh my goodness! _The Bartel Chronicles_ are back!" Yes, they are, random hypothetical person! If you guys were reading my first fic, head back and check it out. I have changed the concept and path of the story, so just know that some groundwork will need to be laid before we jump into the meaty stuff. Short announcement done...storytime!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of Thomas Sanders' work (great comedian, check his stuff out). I wish I owned One Piece, and I want to meet Thomas Sanders...*sigh***

 **Just more things to add to the buck list, I guess.**

* * *

 **Onwards**

Isaac chuckled quietly to himself as he sped down the cobblestone streets on his captain's heels. He couldn't believe how _lucky_ the rubber boy was. What were the odds of Luffy being saved by the one element he was completely impervious to? _'I'm no statistician, but even I understand how unlikely that is.'_ What made the pirate even more jubilant was the fact that they had a whole contingent of Marines on their tail, screaming death threats and curses at the rookie pirate crew.

"That was fun! Hehehe!" cackled Luffy, his thin arms pumping madly as he zipped past buildings and people. "Who would have guessed a bolt of lightning would strike right where I was?! Pretty cool, huh?" Zoro and Sanji began to rage at their idiot captain, deepening Isaac's mirth to the point where he could barely keep running because he was laughing so hard. Eventually, however, he was able to control himself enough to where he could turn around to unleash havoc upon the gaining Marines. His shotgun blasted the ranks apart, wreaking havoc on the tightly-knit group of soldiers.

"Nice shot, Zac!" cried Sanji, eliciting a raised brow from his crewmate. The cook merely leveled a sly grin at him. "Gotta shorten your name somehow, you brat!" The gun-toting youth merely smirked in return before picking up the pace, forcing his companions to do the same. Suddenly, a figure leaped into their path, a blade leveled at the oncoming pirates that was almost as sharp as her glare. Sanji began to swoon at the beautiful Marine but was stopped short by a glare from Isaac. The man had finally blown a gasket and very nearly _ordered_ Sanji on the grounds of seniority to bring the obsession with women down to a somewhat reasonable level. So, when Isaac leaped forward with his knives drawn to engage the ensign, he was only met with a low growl from his blonde friend.

"I won't be long, Luffy!" he assured his captain, getting a wide grin in response as the other three zoomed past, the lagging Marines following them once they saw that their commanding officer was taking care of the situation. Isaac returned his gaze to Tashigi, wincing at the scathing look that was etched on her pretty face. "Surprise?" The woman scoffed, pushing off the younger man with ease to create some space.

"I can't believe that you of all people are Miller Isaac," she sneered, her hands quivering. "How could you ruthlessly cut down so many Marines, even if they were allowing such activities to continue?" Isaac sighed deeply before steeling himself.

"First off, it's Miller _J._ Isaac," he specified, getting a quirked brow in response. He chuckled mirthlessly. "My captain has a special initial. Why can't I?" She shrugged to concede his point before his expression became stormy. "Second, one of them shot my crewmate's sister so that they could _steal_ the money that _she_ had gathered to buy back _her village_ from a tyrannical pirate captain. I ate the fruit as a last resort…and severely underestimated its power." He held up one of his hands, staring at it in fear and disgust. "Do you know how disturbing it is to have a power that you can only _hope_ to control that can tear through a human being with such ease? It definitely doesn't help me sleep at night, I'll tell you that much." The woman's gaze softened, although steel was still evident in her gaze.

"I see," she stated simply before leveling her sword at me. "Unfortunately, I have a duty to fulfill. So…prepare yourself, Isaac. I wish we could have been friends." The man nodded in understanding but merely sheathed his blades in response. His gaze lifted to the sky above, heavy winds beginning to fill the silent streets. Tashigi's eyes widened as she attempted to dash forward but to no avail. Isaac began to fade away, a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Tashigi," he stated softly. He blurred away before reappearing inches from her face, causing the woman to start with a blush. "My crew and I are not what you and your captain think we are. We only…want to be free. Nothing more." With that, he disappeared into the howling gales, leaving a stunned Marine to consider his words. However, that was not what Tashigi was focused on as she sat against a nearby wall, her hands planted on her cheeks to hide her growing blush.

* * *

Nami bit her lip as Luffy launched onboard with Sanji and Zoro in tow. She could feel the Going Merry begin to slowly rise above the surface. They were going, whether they wanted to or not, and Isaac was nowhere to be seen. She turned to Usopp, who was also looking out towards the slowly disappearing town in concern. "Man the helm, Usopp," she ordered, getting an incredulous look in return. "We can't wait any longer. We have mere seconds before we leave…whether I like it or not." The sniper's eyes bulged before he sped into the common room to complete his task. Luffy's solemn voice pulled Nami from her dark thoughts.

"Don't worry, Nami. He'll be here," assured the rubbery boy, his big eyes fixed on his navigator's tense face. "He is stronger than any of you or even himself think." Nami nodded hesitantly as she stepped toward the mast, tying herself on with a thick cord of rope. Zoro had already leaped below deck while Sanji had retreated to the kitchen to assist Usopp. A sudden upheaval ripped the breath from her lungs as she was flattened against the rough pole, causing her to screw her eyes shut. "Woah! Nami! Zoro! HELP!" They flew back open at Luffy's desperate cry, zoning in on the airborne form of her flailing captain. His arms snapped to and for in a desperate attempt to find purchase on the soaked ship, but to no avail.

"LUFFY!" screamed Nami as she watched Zoro leaped onto the deck, eyes wide in fear as he sped towards his friend. However, he was knocked back with a huff as a stray cannonball slammed into his abdomen, knocking him to the ground. He quickly latched onto a coil of rope to anchor himself before sending a glance back towards his captain as he vanished off the bow. Nami hastily tried to untie herself but to no avail. Tears mixed with the rain as their captain was lost to the storm.

" **Hang on, captain!"** roared a mighty voice as a blur shot overhead, unaffected by the raging winds. A single, white feather floated into Nami's shaky grasp as she began to grin wildly at the implications. Mighty wing flaps echoed faintly in the howling torrent as a large figure burst into view, collapsing onto the deck with Luffy in his arm. It hastily snatched up a gobsmacked Zoro before slicing through Nami's makeshift belt to grab her as well. **"Where's the other two?!"** roared the bird-man as he pinned the navigator with a golden eye. She jabbed a quivering finger towards the kitchen, causing the man to launch forward. His sharp talons found purchase on the planked ground as he staggered to the door, throwing it open to hurl his passengers in before shrinking into the form of Isaac as he launched himself inside. His bare torso dripped with rain as he panted from the usage of his fruit, sliding down the wall in exhaustion.

"Luffy!" cried Usopp as he checked on the stunned captain, slapping his face frantically. "Are you okay?!" The rubber man nodded slowly before turning his head to gaze at his panting friend as Sanji fussed over him and Nami with a towel. Zoro sat next to the stove, reveling in the heat. Between the amusing picture they painted and the insanity of the entire situation, Luffy couldn't contain the tired giggles that began to rack his soaked form, getting annoyed glances from all his crew except for Zoro and Isaac, who merely smirked tiredly at their captain's antics.

"Out of the captains I could have met, it had to be arguably the least intelligent of them all," Isaac moaned piteously, his smile betraying his true attitude about the situation. Zoro hummed in agreement, his eyes drooping slightly as he fought off sleep. Isaac rose slowly, thanking Sanji before turning his gaze to the still giggling Luffy. "Captain, I met someone interesting at Loguetown. He explained the origin of my Devil Fruit to me." Everyone perked up at this and turned to focus on Isaac as he continued. "There is a country named Donan somewhere on the Grand Line that is the original home of five special Zoan fruits: the Sea-Sea Fruit, the Sky-Sky Fruit, the Beast-Beast Fruit, the Grave-Grave Fruit, and the Legend-Legend Fruit. The first three allow the user to turn into sea, sky, and land creatures, respectively." His jaw clenched. "However, the other two reign above these. The Grave-Grave Fruit, which was actually wielded by the mysterious man I met, allows the user to transform into monsters such as goblins, werewolves, and the like. From what little I saw, it also allows some control over shadowy energy or miasma of some kind." A shaky breath forced itself from the young man's throat. "And then, we have the Legend-Legend Fruit: the Zoan King, as I am calling it. This fruit not only allows one to transform into any form from the first three fruits but can take the form of any legendary beast. It also has no Battle Lust, which is what I first suffered from upon gaining my powers, although the Grave-Grave wielder didn't make it clear whether this was a clear advantage or not. Lastly, the Legend-Legend wielder has three forms specific to it: Phaya Luang, Fenhuang, and Baku. They are unique because they are hybrid creatures that have more than four different animal parts." Everyone remained silent as they pondered this new information before their heads snapped to Zoro as he rose to his feet, his gaze solemn as it rested on Isaac.

"You are worried that, if we face the wielder of this fruit, that you will be too weak, right?" he ascertained, getting a hesitant nod from his younger friend. A feral grin split the tanned man's face. "Stop worrying, then. Even if you can't beat him after your training, you still have us to fall back on." Isaac turned to look at each individual member, taking in their encouraging smiles before looking back to the swordsman as he shrugged. "After all, everyone realizes that you are the second-strongest person on this ship." That shocked everyone as they stared at a confused Zoro. "I thought it was obvious. He may be slightly weaker and slower than me, but minor applications easily trump that. And his hand-to-hand combat will always be better than mine, just like my swordsmanship will always be better." Realization dawned on everyone's faces as they regarded Isaac in a new light. However, the youth just shook his head.

"No, Zoro. You would beat me in a fight," he countered, smiling softly. "Your mere presence invokes the respect or fear of those around you, in one form or another. That's why we regard you as the first mate." Zoro's eyes bulged at that observation, sweeping each crewmember with his steely gaze to see whether or not Isaac's statement held true. He turned back before huffing and returning to his sitting position. With that final statement, everyone settled down to wait out the storm, smiles on their weary faces.

* * *

"This…was not what I expected to wake up to," sighed Sanji as he and his crew stared at the imposing shape that rose before them in the distance. "So…this is the Red Line. The stories can't even come close to doing it justice." His crewmates nodded before falling silent. At an unspoken signal, they all rushed to their positions.

"Sanji and Usopp, helm! Isaac and Zoro, sails! Luffy, keep watch!" she barked out. The men zipped to and fro as they carried out her orders. Soon enough, everything was shipshape **(been waiting to use that one)** and the intensity died down, replaced with trepidation and excitement at Luffy's call of "I see a light!" A quick glance confirmed that the signal lighthouse was indeed close by. After a few moments, however, the whole ship jerked, sending most of the crew flying face-first into the deck. Nami leaped to her feet, stumbling to the railing to look down at the ocean below. She paled at what she saw: raging currents slamming against Merry's hull, sending her hurtling toward the oncoming Red Line. "Guys! We're being pulled in!" Her frantic cry jumpstarted the crew, sending them rushing across the deck to break them off from their destructive course.

"Sanji! Pull us to the left! HURRY!" roared Luffy, his eyes wide in fear. He had spotted a small opening, but they going to it the side instead of going through. He heard an acknowledging grunt from the kitchen as the Merry turned sharply only to ratchet back into place. Isaac whipped around to face the kitchen, horror written across his features as he listened to Sanji curse and Usopp freak out. The helm has literally _snapped_. He turned back to find Luffy about ready to leapt off the ship.

"Luffy, wait! I've got it!" he assured, joining his captain at the railing. He held his hands out, watching them slowly turn into sharp talons. Wind began to coalesce between them, taking a vaguely spherical shape that slowly grew in size. "Watch this! Swooping…Hawk…" The wind quickly shrunk as Isaac thrust his hands out, unleashing a torrent of wind that launched the caravel back on course. "WAVE!" Isaac flew back from the recoil but was caught by Luffy's outstretched hand, causing him to sigh in relief. The rubbery captain smiled widely as he steadied his crewmember before patting him on the back lightly.

"Great work, Isaac!" he praised before bounding off to do Roger knows what. Isaac retreated below deck, slamming the hatch behind him. He strode over to his makeshift shelf, slid out the journal, grabbed a fountain pen and a bottle of ink, and began to log the last few days' worth of the Straw Hat Pirates' voyage. He paused every now and then, pondering the words he would use before returning to his methodical task, the pounding rain and howling wind providing a perfect backdrop to the scratching and tapped of his pen on the aged paper. A sudden banging on the hatch grabbed his attention.

"Isaac, come on up! Luffy wants us all for something!" shouted Usopp's squeaky voice. The chronicler quickly bound up his tools and replaced them on the shelf before quickly ascending the ladder to the main deck. He was met by the sight of his grinning crewmates standing around a wooden barrel. The man grinned as the implications hit him. This was the momentous occasion that sent shivers up every fan's spine. This…was the true beginning of the Straw Hat Pirates. A sandaled foot slammed onto the wooden lid, its owner grinning madly.

"I…am going to be the King of the Pirates!" announced Luffy, the confidence in his voice banishing any lingering doubts or hesitation in his friends' minds. They began to systematically place their feet on the barrel top, announcing their dreams as they ascended Reverse Mountain. When it came to Isaac, silence reigned as the pirate considered what he truly was striving towards and seeking after. A grin slowly worked its way onto his face. _'This is my family now. These people…my friends…they are all I have. And now, I have the power to protect them.'_ With that in mind, Isaac confidently stated his goal.

"I will protect you all and help you to achieve your dreams! I will be their guardian, their keeper, and their bodyguard," Isaac affirmed proudly, rain mixing with his tears as he looked around. "We are all family now. I swear on our flag to be strong when you are weak, to run when you can only walk, and fight when you are struck down. This is my pledge…as a Straw Hat Pirate!" Everyone nodded, impossibly wide smiles splitting their shining faces. We raised our legs as one, a victorious cry sounding from our throats.

" **LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!"**

* * *

 **Just a really quick transition chapter. I didn't see any way to really write more after that ending point. It really is a vital moment in the Straw Hat Pirate saga, so I resigned myself to fewer words this one time.**

 **Anyways, here are current poll results:**

 **~Tashigi (8)**

 **~Rebecca (7)**

 **~Jewelry Bonney (6)**

 **~Boa Hancock (5)**

 **~Perona (3)**

 **Perona will be taken off the poll, BUT! I have a consolation prize for all who voted. I will leave Perona up until the next chapter comes out (the end of October). PM me or leave a comment on the forum (check my profile page for the link to "Windy Landing") that says you voted for her, and you can give another vote for a different option. After the next chapter is up, the lowest-voted character at that point will be given the same treatment.**

 **Also, as a side note, this poll will be taken off my profile page for the next month, so be sure to check the forum to place your votes until then.**

 **Alright! That's all for now, folks! And until next time...**

 **Keep it zesty.**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	10. Chapter 10: Party Crashers

**A/N: I am alive. My collarbone is basically healed. What happened is it actually snapped off from my shoulder and farther up the bone. Basically, I had a three-inch gap in my clavicle because it also broke near my neck and the floating chunk of bone moved _up_ into my neck area, creating a bump. I could have gotten surgery, but I didn't want a plate screwed into my shoulder for the rest of my days, so I let it heal naturally. I have full range-of-motion back but haven't finished PT to get the strength back.**

 **So, to answer the most recent review submitted by a guest, no. Nowhere does it say Devil Fruit's grown on trees. In fact, it just says the ability of a fruit user moves to a similar-looking fruit upon their death. The fruits themselves are normal while the ability is what "grows," so to speak. I think it would make sense for fruits to grow underwater and that is why new abilities are discovered, but those who don't know a lot about them can't find them. Why would fruits grown underwater? And...I just needed an easy way to introduce the fruit into the story, so yeah. I cheated. After all, they would probably be a lot deeper, but that will actually be addressed when we figure out how Isaac got here exactly. There will a plot arc about that later on, so don't think it is just because I wanted to place him in my favorite anime world.**

 **With that done, on with the chapter! (Poll discussion below.)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself and the fruit. Isaac is based on me, I made fruit, so I own them. Nothing else...yet.**

* * *

 **Party Crashers**

Isaac sighed as he leaned against the side of the Merry, his eyes set on the squirming pair of bounty hunters they had picked up on their exit from Reverse Mountain. The whole Laboon debacle had played out as planned, leaving the Straw Hat Pirates with a beaten-up Merry, a Log Pose, and two unwanted passengers. Zoro obviously knew what was going on but kept it to himself for some unknown reason. They had barely survived the insane weather that had greeted them happily upon their arrival in the Grand Line. Isaac groaned as he stretched his sore muscles, working the kinks out of them before rising to his feet. He tightened his belt to secure his blades before grabbing his shotgun Davy from where it rested next to him, turning towards the front of the ship.

"Zoro! Let Luffy know that I went out to hunt," called the fruit user as continued towards the prow. After getting an acknowledging grunt from the resting swordsman, Isaac dove off the side, activating his fruit's powers to transform into a falcon and speed away into the skies. He made sure to stay low until he was out of eyesight with the ship. This was the part Isaac enjoyed the most about his new fruit: freedom. He still kept fairly low to the ground but was gradually overcoming his hear of heights as he became more proficient with his powers. He still refused to go anywhere near the water, however. While his body had adapted to the new world after eating the Devil Fruit, he still remained comparatively weak in relation to the rest of the powerful members on the crew. _'Until I advance in my physical training significantly, I am only using waterfowl as a last-ditch resort.'_

After an hour of searching, Isaac finally found an island about two miles away from his current position. Reaching into one of his many pant pockets, he fished around until he found a small, deflated balloon. He yanked on the cord, causing it to inflate to the size of a large fish. He then dropped it into the water before returning his gaze to the land in the distance. Usopp had made several of these buoys for him when they created this plan to scout out upcoming islands and have Isaac be the main source of food gathering on the ship. With his fruit's attributes, it was a logical and enjoyable choice. Isaac loved that he could finally fulfill some needed duty on the ship, no matter how adamant Luffy was that he was wanted whether or not he had his new abilities. _'I'm lucky to have such a welcoming crew.'_ With that final thought, Isaac focused once more, causing the wind to whip around him into a rough cone. With a whoop of excitement, he went screaming off into the distance, achieving speeds well over a hundred miles per hour.

" **This is great!"** screeched the man-bird hybrid, ending in an ominous cry as he quickly came upon his destination, cutting off his wind funnel to allow him to circle the island. His eyes homed in on the town below, observing its population. Several rough-looking men and women sat about, polishing and fixing guns, sharpening blades, and sewing outfits for their disguises. **"They've got a pretty good gig going on here. No wonder they were able to fool most of the Straw Hats so easily in the show."** With his recon complete, Isaac went to the backside of the island where a small forest lay behind the massive peak that gave the aptly-named Cactus Island its title. He folded his wings in, allowing himself to begin freefalling from about five hundred feet above the ground. When he was about to crash through the trees, he sent a massive gust of wind through his feet as he shifted into his smaller human form, slipping through the branches that had threatened to snag his massive feathered wings. He unslung his gun as he landed, leveling it at a frozen pack of deer. He got off five shots before they bolted, instantly killing four of them and mortally wounding another. He brought one of his knives and knelt down next to the last one. He ignored its pained cries, driving his knife into its head, ending its misery.

After quickly gathering all of them into a sack he had originally hidden in his jacket, he proceeded to stalk the woods in his search for more game. In total, he snagged three more deer, fifteen rabbits, and a couple of raccoons as well. He smiled at the haul before turning serious as he began part two of his plan. Only Luffy knew about this after Isaac told him about the bad feeling their two passengers had been giving him. The fruit user stashed his sack in a cave that he blocked with a boulder before turning into a pigeon, flapping up into the cactus-like mountains that spanned the island. After picking his perch, the pirate sat down against the cool, mossy rock and unpacked the food that he had scrounged from the kitchen before he left.

* * *

Isaac jolted from his rest at the sound of cannons going off. It had been a couple of days since he had arrived, forcing him to use one of the town's fridges for his game. It hadn't been too much trouble to stash them in an unused corner without anyone noticing or finding out. Surprisingly enough, the town was very well-organized, remaining well-stocked on food and keeping a defensive perimeter. In fact, Isaac had been forced to dodge a small searching party that had come to investigate the mountains after his hunting spree. They had apparently heard the shots and investigated the forest, only to find the culprit gone. With no ships visible in the distance, they had concluded the hunter had fled into the mountains. The search was short-lived, however, lasting only a few hours or so before they gave up and returned to base. Another follow-up party had returned the following day, but none had come the day after.

"Well, it's too late now, you stupid hunters," muttered the pirate as he rose to his feet. He threw a cloak around himself that he had snagged from one of the sheds, covering his unique attire completely. "You bit off more than you could chew this time." With that, Isaac began to descend the slopes with ease. When he reached the bottom, he ran towards the town, eager to be a part of the greeting hunters so he could blend in. He stuck to the alleys to avoid detection until he reached the bay. The Going Merry soon came into port, revealing a laughing and waving Luffy, a boasting Usopp, and a lovestruck Sanji. Nami and Zoro stared at the spectacle warily but made no sudden or threatening movements. Zoro caught Isaac's eye and quirked his head in confusion but smirked at the feral grin that broke the younger man's face. The swordsman elbowed Nami, pointing to their disguised crewmate. The navigator goggled for a few moments before understanding hit her, causing her to nod at Isaac before she smiled at the crowd as they began to disembark. _'Oh, yes,'_ thought Isaac. _'Th_

* * *

Isaac yawned as he cracked his neck from his crouched position on the building overlooking the whispering crowd of Baroque Works agents. "Pretty pathetic, huh?" he muttered to his partner, getting a nod from the seated swordsman in return. Zoro scoffed as the group argued over Luffy's bounty amount. Of course, he was the captain! Why did everyone underestimate Luffy because of his naivety? Any seasoned pirate or bounty hunter would realize the boy's experience. It made no sense, which was something this agency seemed to lack in spades.

"Can you believe that they expected me to accept their invitation into their kiddie club?" reminded Zoro, shaking his head at the absurdity of this group. They finally seemed to come to some sort of agreement, with the curly-haired leader ordering the two goons from our ship and a large, muscled woman to capture the rest of the crew alive. Zoro smirked before raising his voice to gain their attention. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. Do you mind letting my friends sleep? They've had a long day, and the journey's been exhausting, or so I've been told." The entire group that had slowly started to scatter whipped around to find Zoro and I staring down at them, animalistic grins plastered on our faces. Even more bounty hunters continued to pour out of various buildings, dotting the large plaza with tense mercenaries.

"Seems like we made them angry, Zoro," Isaac mocked, standing with his friend, a smile plastered on his face. "True warriors never let down their guards, and Zoro is one of the finest warriors I have ever met." The swordsman grunted at the praise, still staring at the amassed hunters with disdain, a calculating frown on his tanned face.

"I count a hundred of you scumbags, give or take..." counted the moss-haired pirate before he broke into another feral grin. "…and we'll fight all of you. You hear me, Baroque Works?" The cacophony of gasps echoed through the empty square. The leader gaped at the seemingly impossible deduction from the swordsman. _'How does he know who we are?! Is there a leak? Were they sent by_ _ **him**_ _to kill us?'_ Miss Wednesday turned to him, worry on her face.

"Igaram," she muttered worriedly before schooling her features, turning back to the two with a confident sneer on her face. "You foolish pirates! You think you can take on one hundred of Baroque Works' agents, including four field agents?" Hearing the inspiring words of their leader, the bounty hunters began snickering maliciously as they slowly began to advance on the two. Zoro quirked an eyebrow at their bravery but was stopped from saying anything by Isaac's growing laughter.

"We're fools?" he chuckled, shaking his head incredulously. "No, you are the fools." He began to change shape, his body growing in size. The hunters gaped in horror as they finally recognized Zoro's companion. The swordsman grinned as he watched his crewmate transform into a massive black vulture. Dull amber eyes peered down at the Baroque Works agents as a sickening grin settled on its curved beak. **"For you are the ones who have invited monsters into your home!"** A guttural caw roared through the town, launching the leaders into action.

"That's it! No one makes a fool of Baroque Works, especially Mr. 8!" roared Miss Wednesday, taking over as Igaram continued to stare in shock at the two figures. She turned to the masses, her finger leveled at the transformed Isaac and grinning Zoro. "Kill them both! The bird's bounty stays the same whether he lives or dies, so we don't need to worry about that." A gasp resounded through the clearing as the girl felt a presence behind her. She gulped in trepidation as she slowly turned, her eyes bugging out. Isaac was staring down at her, his nearly ten-foot body towering over her slight frame.

" **The question, little girl, is whether you** _ **can**_ **kill me,"** noted the fruit user in amusement. He stared at all the agents before squatting low, throwing open his wings. Unrelenting gusts blasted anyone nearby, sending several grunts flying through buildings and into walls. Isaac nodded to the girl, his dull eyes glinting for a moment. **"Good luck. You're going to need it."** With that, he disappeared in a burst of wind. Miss Wednesday immediately tilted her head to stare at the skies above, just barely catching a quick glimpse of a feathered figure before it disappeared into the inky blackness with an ominous cry.

"It looks like we bit off more than we could chew," moaned a quivering voice. Her eyes panned back down, widening even more at the sight of Zoro standing amongst a group of groaning or silent bounty hunters. His swords were locked with her partner's bats. Mr. 9 was barely able to hold him back, sinking to one knee. He smiled bravely at her, jerking his head. "Go! Igaram went that way. I'll catch up!" As if to prove his point, Miss Monday came bowling into Zoro from behind a nearby building. The swordsman grunted as he flew into an alley, his attacker hot on his heels. Miss Wednesday nodded before turning and dashing away, her eyes flitting to all the downed forms that littered the town. She whistled sharply, waiting expectantly.

"Quack," greeted a duck that suddenly appeared, his wing raised in greeting. Wednesday smiled before turning serious. She walked over and swung her self into the saddle that was strapped the birds back, snapping the reigns to get him moving.

"We need to get to the bar, Karoo!" she ordered, spurring her mount into motion. They sped through the streets, weaving through the beaten bodes and small groups of survivors that were converging on Zoro's position. She pulled back on her steed as they finally reached the building where they had thrown the party for the Straw Hats. She jumped out of the saddle before dashing inside. Her eyes flicked around the room, resting on a very fat and sleeping Luffy. She grinned maliciously, pulling out a knife as she snuck closer. Suddenly, splinters and planks were flying around her as the world came crashing down…literally. The other two pirates leaped awake, whipping around frantically. Isaac stalked out of the rubble, his talons scratching against the wooden floors. A frown stretched across his beak.

" **You just crossed the line,** _ **Miss Wednesday**_ **,"** rasped the Zoan user, his clawed hand lashing out to snatch the frightened girl. He lifted her up to his beaked face, his rotten breath causing her face to pucker in disgust. **"Not only are you attacking my captain, but you are sneaking up on a non-combatant."** Sanji stared at his crewmate coolly, respecting his words and the fact that he was avoiding any damage being done to the girl. Usopp merely glared at the hunter who dared to lure them into false security before trying to kill his captain. Miss Wednesday struggled frantically, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly, Isaac snapped his head to the door where an awed Karoo stared at him.

"The Spéir wielder…" the duck breathed, causing Isaac to jolt. He never remembered Karoo talking in the show. He looked at his crewmates, but they were just looking at the duck in confusion. "You are the only one who can understand me, Lord Claw. The powers of the fruit include the ability to communicate with any bird. It also means we see you as our leader, including those who wield Zoan Fruits of the Bird-Bird class." He turned to Miss Wednesday, motioning with his wing. "My name is Karoo. Please let my mistress down. She is actually Crown Princess Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom, not some lowly bounty hunter. The man who you encountered outside was Igaram, Captain of the Alabastan Royal Guard." Isaac hummed in thought, dropping the now revealed princess to the ground. He had known all along but did not want anyone to know that obviously. He burst into feathers as he morphed once more, this time into a massive horned owl.

" **If you are playing me for a fool, duck, I will have my crew's chef roast you** ," Isaac promised, his voice now deep and melodious. The other three humans in the room turned to stare at him oddly, prompting an explanation. **"Due to the nature of my powers, I can communicate with fellow fowl. This duck, Karoo, is saying that we have in our possession a princess."** Sanji's eyes exploded into pulsing hearts while Usopp merely gaped at the revelation, his beady eyes locking on to the now uncomfortable princess. **"Apparently, the curly-haired mayor is her royal guard, the captain even. This means there is a reason behind her espionage, one that is life-threateningly dangerous."** Usopp hummed in agreement, striding forward to stare down at the squirming girl.

"So then, princess," he began, his finger pointing down at her imperiously. "Why are you here?" She continued squirming, sending glances at an expectant Karoo and Isaac. Before she could answer, a massive explosion rocked the town as smoke began to billow near the docks. She bolted to her feet and rushed outside, jumping on Karoo's back before taking off. "OI! The Great Captain Usopp did not give you permission to leave!" The sniper snapped his jaw shut when Isaac turned to face him, molten eyes staring at him and Sanji.

" **Guard Luffy,"** he ordered, his gaze snapping outside as he spread his wings. **"Explain the situation when he wakes up, or he might go ballistic since we harmed the people who gave him food."** The two gulped in realization, nodding furiously before their scout lifted off in a whirlwind. The birdman rose above the rooftops, arms reaching for his shotgun as he began to circle the decimated Whiskey Peak. He spotted Nami flitting about in an attempt to secure the treasure, Zoro finishing off Mr. 9 and Ms. Monday, Igaram facing down Mr. 5 and…Ms. Valentine… His eyes honed in as he cocked his gun, shifting into his human form to avoid detection. "Found 'em." As he plummeted towards the battle, Igaram was engulfed in a huge explosion as Vivi arrived on-scene, screaming in horror. Isaac let off two shots, hitting Mr. 5 in his extended arm once and barely missing his second shot.

"What the hell?!" roared the injured man, his sunglasses snapping to the kamikaze Isaac, focusing on the barrel of a smoking shotgun leveled at his head. "Valentine!" The blond woman giggled as she launched into the air right at Isaac, her leg cocked back. The man easily caught the lightened appendage before tossing her lightened body away into the wind. He refocused on his target as he landed, sheathing his gun in favor of his fighting knives. His opponent growled as he set himself into a fighting stance. "You may have surprised me, rookie, but now I know what to expect." Zoro snorted at that, taking a seat while keeping an eye on Vivi. He knew there was some reason she and her fellow agents were being attacked, but he didn't care as long as they were no longer enemies.

"The words of a fool," chided Isaac, adopting a basic knife fighting stance. "Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how weak he seems to be or is known to be." He shot forward, engaging the explosive agent in close combat. _'The problem is, I don't want to use my powers since the Unluckies are around. I can't guarantee Ms. Friday will be on my side, so I will play it safe for now. And since I can't use my powers…Ugh!'_ He spun out of the way of an explosive punch, smacking the embers off of his flight jacket. _'He can generate explosions, which limits my abilities unless I catch him by surprise.'_ Their dance continued for a few minutes, leaving both fighters in a fatigued and beaten state. Mr. 5 sported scratches and was panting heavily from using his fruit too much while Isaac sported burns and was exhausted from dodging and parrying. He still was not physically comparable to these heavy fighters.

"It seems like we are at a stalemate, pirate," noticed the bounty hunter before a smirk broke his face. "But you forgot about someone." Isaac's eyes narrowed until he heard a whistling above his head, forcing him to leap back. A figure slammed into the spot where he had been standing milliseconds earlier, sending chunks of cut stone slamming into him. He tumbled across the street, gritting his teeth in pain from the sneak attack. Ms. Valentine laughed shrilly, an evil smirk on her beautiful face.

"Foolish boy!" she mocked, twirling her open umbrella expertly. "You are the one who underestimated us. I hate being ignored, especially by handsome men." Isaac coughed harshly, wiping away the trickles of blood that leaked from his mouth. As he slowly rose to his feet, he was stopped by Zoro's blades. The pirate had a scowl on his face as he regarded the two grinning Baroque Works agents.

"Rest, Isaac. We got them, right, captain?" he questioned, prompting a normal-sized Luffy to walk out of the shadows with a dark expression hidden in his hat's shadows. The two started walking towards the two agents, prompting Valentine to launch into the air and Mr. 5 to bum rush them. The two kept walking, even as the two closed in on them with battle cries. In a single moment, Luffy's arm was lashed out and Zoro's blade swished through the air. Ms. Valentine crumpled around the rubber man's fist like a sack of wheat while Mr. 5 dropped to the ground beside Zoro, a single slash marring his torso from hip to shoulder. The swordsman sighed in disappointment, sheathing his blade. "What a couple of weaklings, eh, Luffy?" The straw-hatted youth laughed uproariously at the incompetence of their opponents as they walked back to Isaac, helping him to his feet.

"Shishishi! Those guys were losers~!" sung the pirate captain as he looked over to Isaac. "Sanji and Usopp explained what these idiots did. They also said one of them was a princess or something?" Isaac nodded to Vivi as she walked closer, clearing her throat.

"Mr. Pirate, sir, I have a request," she began, shuffling from one foot to the next. "Can my guardian, Igaram, and I have passage upon your boat? We will pay you handsomely on our arrival in Alabasta, of course!" Luffy stared at her blankly before opening mouth…only to have it slammed shut by Nami's fist slamming into his head from above. She smiled sweetly at Vivi, throwing her arm around her,

"You poor dear!" she crowed loudly, nuzzling her cheek against the confused Vivi's. Zoro and Isaac gave identical deadpan stares at their navigator's expected reaction. "Of course we would be willing to take you…for the reasonable price of one billion Berries!" Zoro facepalmed at the ludicrous number while Isaac began twitching furiously as he snuck up behind Nami, chopping her in the head. The woman fell with a yelp, pouting up at a frowning Isaac. "Whaaaaat? She's a princess, for Benten's sake!" Zoro slapped his other hand to his face, mumbling "Of course it would be the god of money…" under his breath.

"Nami, let's ask some very important questions first, and then we discuss a reasonable, _much lower_ , price," he insisted, wagging his finger at her as if she was a petulant five-year-old asking for a cookie before dinner. She crossed her legs, puffing her cheeks in dislike. Isaac nodded curtly with a huff before turning his gaze to a very lost Vivi. "Princess Vivi, why did you and Igaram invade Baroque Works? There has to be some reason a crown princess and a royal guard captain would go to such lengths to accomplish something." Vivi immediately froze up and Igaram tensed from his lying position nearby.

"We infiltrated Baroque Works to discover their plans, and ultimately, who led them," explained Igaram as rose to a sitting position slowly. "Getting in was easy enough. We discovered they were trying to take over Alabasta and overthrow King Cobra, Princess Vivi's father. However, as you can see, we were discovered in our attempts to discern the identity of the leader of Baroque Works after we got this information." The crew hummed in understanding while Luffy pried his face from the ground with a gasp for air. After he regained his air supply, he quirked his head at Vivi.

"So did you find out who's in charge?" he wondered, leaning forward expectantly. Vivi and Igaram gasped in horror, causing most of the crew to focus completely on her as she frantically answered.

"Th-the boss' identity?!" she shrieked. "You shouldn't ask that! Ask me anything but that! If I tell you, your lives will be put in danger too!" Usopp squeaked in fear while Nami began laughing nervously and tried to dissuade her captain's curiosity.

"Yeah, I'll pass!" agreed Nami, trying to reason with her crewmates. Usopp nodded emphatically while Sanji danced around her, singing her praises endlessly. "This guy is trying to take over an entire country, after all. I don't really want someone like that chasing after me, thank you!" Igaram, Sanji, Karoo, and Usopp nodded in agreement as Vivi continued her crazed rant.

"No, you don't!" she emphasized. "I don't care how strong you people are! You wouldn't stand a chance against one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea…against Crocodile." Silence blanketed the town as I slapped both hands to my face and Igaram groaned in despair as if he expected this to happen.

"Who now?" questioned Luffy as the entire party became chaos.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I can't wait for this arc. So many plans...*drools* Enough of that! Poll time!**

 **Current results:**

 **~Tashigi: 9**

 **~Bonney: 8**

 **~Rebecca/Hancock: 7**

 **~Perona: 4**

 **This is actually really close. So, after the next chapter, I am going to close the poll and create a new one with the top three choices included. I will make choices if there are any ties, but just know that your previous votes will still count (e.g. if Hancock stays in, she automatically has 7 votes plus any new ones from the next poll). The second poll will be final and will close after the end of the upcoming arc. So, cast your votes to let me know who Isaac's main lady should be on my profile. And with that, until next time...keep it zesty.**

 **~Sir Zesto**


	11. Chapter 11: The Protector

**A/N: I'm alive. This is a shorter chapter, but the next few will most likely be much larger. From now on, this story will hopefully be updated bi-weekly with my other One Piece story (go check it out if you haven't already). Check below for the poll announcement.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, the anime episodes would start within the first two minutes without years of recap, all the openings would have dubbed variants, and Nami would have Haki.**

* * *

 **The Protector**

Isaac hefted the crate onto his shoulder with ease, smiling at his ever-growing strength. He placed it onto Merry's deck, cracking his back now that his job was done. He leaned over the railing, searching the docks for Nami. "Oi, Nami!" he roared, catching the navigator's attention from where she was talking with Igaram. He hiked a thumb over his shoulder towards the pile of supply crates that had been loaded onto their ship. "Everything's onboard the Merry. Pack up and get ready to head out!" She waved back to acknowledge she heard him before returning to her discussion with Igaram. Isaac, finally relieved of his duty, sped to the other railing, morphing into his hawk form. His enhanced eyesight roved over the rocks in the distance, keeping an eye out for any movement. He finally zeroed in on what seemed to be an eye etched into the stone of a small islet. It quickly dispersed into flower petals. He frowned before launching into the air, flapping his wings to gain momentum.

"OIII! ISAAAAC!" shouted Luffy, bouncing into view aboard the _Going Merry_. A massive grin was plastered on his rubbery face. "What are you doing?!" The birdman rolled his eyes fondly, dropping lower and lower until he reached his captain. The boy continued to giggle, stretching out his arms to run his arms through his crewmember's feathery body. "So fluffy! Shishishishi!" Isaac chuckled before turning serious.

" **Luffy, we may have an unwanted visitor,"** he explained, causing the teen to stop his crazed laughing. Isaac jerked his head at the cluster of peaks nearby. **"I saw something in the rocks over that makes me think Igaram is in danger."** Luffy stared at his friend before nodding in understanding. After a nod of thanks, the scout gave a heave of his wings and zoomed into the sky. He made his way above the second ship that was anchored and began to search for his target. He watched as a multitude of hands rolled barrels and lifted crates onto the ship, placing them in the hold out of sight. Seconds later, a stunning woman sashayed onto the deck from the cabin, a long fuse clutched in her hands. Isaac growled at her but stayed airborne to avoid notice. When she disappeared into the hold, he folded in his wings and dove downwards, flaring his wings out at the last moment to catch himself before he latched onto the mast. He quickly glanced around for eyes but saw none. He floated down to the deck, unaware of the ear that burst into petals behind him. He drew his fighting dagger, readying himself for a difficult fight. Before he could act, he suddenly found himself pinned to the wooden floor, unable to move.

"My, my," crooned a melodious voice, followed by the clacking of heels as someone ascended the ladder. The woman rested her chin in her hand, leaning on the top rung as she stared at the furious face of Isaac as he struggled furiously. "What an interesting fruit. I have met the users of the falcon and hawk models, so that must not be it. Where did you get your powers, little boy? Hm?" Isaac continued his struggling, refusing to meet her gaze. She hummed before he was tossed into the cargo hold and bound against one of the posts that held up the deck above. The woman clicked back down the ladder, sauntering up to the grunting teen. She put her face mere inches from his so he could feel her breath. "I can get your secrets from you with or without your cooperation, young man. It's your choice." Isaac froze for several moments before slumping in resignation. His captor smirked as he lifted his startling eyes to meet her own.

" **I ate the Boobrie-Boobrie Fruit,"** he admitted, before grinning deviously. **"Which means that I can DO THIS!"** His avian screech knocked her off her feet, allowing Isaac to break his bonds. He burst through the trapdoor, launching into the air. He locked on to Nami, who had begun moving towards the _Going Merry_. Igaram had disappeared from view, most likely finishing his boarding preparations. Isaac flared his wings, only to find himself constricted once again. His eyes flew open as the dozens of arms circling his torso squeezed taut, causing him to plummet towards the sea below. **"LUFF-Gar** gh!" His cry for help was cut off as he hit the water, dispelling his transformation and the arms that held him. His strength was gone. He couldn't even move his mouth. All he could do was stare in horror as the surface of the water got blurrier and blurrier as he sank into the depths of the ocean. _'No…this can't be the end. Have to…warn…Luffy…'_ Everything started going dark as Isaac began losing his grip on consciousness. His brain slowed to the point where no coherent thought could be made except for one. _'Is this the end?'_

~0~

Robin smirked down at the unconscious Igaram. The boy from before had nearly botched her entire operation, but she had been able to catch him off-guard with her powers. He probably thought she would be knocked down by his offensive shriek far longer than she actually was. She always enjoyed the look of horror on her victims' faces when they realized they overestimated themselves or underestimated her. Now, she sat upon the railing of the pirate crew's ship, enjoying their shocked expressions as they stared at her. The princes was barking at her, the captain was trying to discern whose side she was on, and the rest of the crew was glaring at her.

"You know, Straw Hat, you should really take better care of your crewmates," she advised, holding up the fighting knife that she had swiped from Isaac. She smiled widely as horrified realization fell over the crew. "His Devil Fruit power was quite interesting, but even his powers could not save him from the one weakness that fruit users cannot circumvent…the sea." The young captain roared in anger, launching his fist at her. She barely dodged to the side, her cowboy hat flying off from the swift movement. She narrowed her eyes before leaping off the railing as two blades slashed down where she had been milliseconds prior.

"What have you done with Isaac, you b—MMPH!" A hand slapped across the navigator's mouth, cutting her rant short. Soon, the entire crew found themselves disarmed or incapacitated. Robin smirked, snatching the captain's straw hat from his head with ease. She twirled it in her hands, ignoring the steam that blew from his nostrils like a fighting bull.

"So you're the straw hat captain I've been hearing so much about…Monkey D. Luffy," noted Robin as he began demanding she relinquish her hold on his beloved namesake. She giggled at the boy's antics before stiffening at a low cry of distress. _'Bunchi!'_ she realized, spawning an eye on the side of the ship. It quickly dispelled as a wave of seawater slammed into it as something leaped from the waters, landing on the ship before her.

" **Arctic Rocket!** **"** squawked the odd creature as it slammed into her stomach, knocking her to the ground. She immediately rolled to her knees, gasping for breath as she faced her attacker. It was a massive penguin with a white underbelly and face, marred only by a single black line that resembled a chinstrap wrapping around its neck. It pointed one of its gleaming flippers at her imperiously, the other one clutching the straw hat. **"You thought we were finished, huh?! Well, no one messes with my crew like that!"** The bird lobbed the hat over its head before slowly reverting to the bare form of Isaac. He fell to one knee, gulping in air. He kept his gaze locked on a shellshocked Robin, grinning wildly. "Never… underestimate your… opponent." The agent huffed, rising to her feet indignantly, clutching her bruised stomach gingerly.

"It seems I have misinformed you, Captain Luffy," she admitted, turning to the grinning teen. She rummaged through a small pack clasped to her skirt before pulling out an ornate Log Pose and tossing it to a confused Vivi. "That is an Eternal Pose to Nothing at All Island. It will allow you to pass by your next destination: Little Garden." A shiver went down everyone's spine at the ominous tone Robin used, staring at the odd instrument. "No one from Baroque Works knows of this course, so they will not chase after you." Nami gaped at the woman while Vivi questioned the mysterious woman's motives. Isaac narrowed his eyes, striding forward when Luffy began to frown.

"Sorry, Ms. All-Sunday," mocked the young man, snatching the Eternal Pose from Vivi and smashing it against the deck. Nami screeched in horror but calmed at Isaac's next words. "The only one who decides our course is our captain, not some intruding criminal." Robin nearly smiled at the ironic statement but settled for a demeaning smirk instead. She shrugged her shoulders indifferently, sauntering towards the railing.

"That's too bad," she noted simply before launching herself off the ship, landing atop a massive turtle smoking a cigar. "Let's go, Bunchi!" They began to pull away from the ship, causing the crew to shout in amazement at the amphibious reptile. Isaac collapsed against the mast, panting heavily. _'That was close…if it hadn't been for you, Eion, that would have been it for me.'_ His mind's occupant scoffed at the statement but otherwise remained silent as Sanji sat next to his tired crewmate.

"She had us all worried that you were a goner, Isaac," he mentioned, lighting a cigarette thoughtlessly. He puffed on it for a few moments before exhaling a thin stream of smoke. "It is pretty amazing that you can turn into seabirds, though. I can definitely speak for all of us when I say that none of us saw that one coming." Isaac chuckled before coughing violently, spewing seawater over his shirt. Sanji immediately laid him on his back and began punching his diaphragm to release all the water.

"Sanji, stop it!" Nami cried in fear, running towards the pair. However, when she saw the ocean water flying everywhere, she halted her advance and stayed silent as the cook expelled all the foreign matter from Isaac's lungs. After a final, fierce cough, the fruit user rolled onto his stomach and began dry heaving. He finally rose to his feet slowly after several ineffective attempts to clear his stomach. He stared back at the concerned navigator, giving her a wavering smile.

"Don't worry, Nami," he assured her, looking back to the rest of the crew that was watching them. "I just need to work on my powers a little bit more." She stumbled forward, before being caught in a quick embrace by Nami before she shoved him toward the trapdoor to the hammock room below deck. He pointed at Usopp before he descended, gaining the sniper's attention. "My weapons are in a sack tacked onto the side of Merry's hull. Can you grab them and make sure they are still functional?" The long-nosed teen nodded vigorously before setting off to do his task while Isaac descended to his hammock. He flopped into it, allowing himself to be overtaken by sleep.

~0~

"Island! Island! Island!" shouted Luffy, rousing Isaac from his slumber. He had been sluggish the past week or so as they sailed, needing much more rest than normal. Sanji had made sure to give him meals to boost his stamina, which had helped tremendously. Now, the scout was starting to feel closer to one hundred percent. He slipped out of his hammock, grabbed his weapons from their perches on the shelf, and ascended the ladder to the deck.

"Oh, Isaac! Good afternoon!" greeted Vivi with a smile. She helped the man out of the portal, steadying him. "How are you feeling?" Isaac rolled his shoulders, smiling down at the inquisitive girl. She had quickly taken to being his caretaker during his recovery, ensuring he never pushed himself to much. If he was being honest, she reminded him of his younger sister. He sighed morosely at the memory, waving off the concerned look on Vivi's face at the despondent sound.

"Sorry, just getting lost in memories," he explained, taking a deep breath of the salty sea air. "I am feeling much better, thank you. What about you, princess? Are you still worrying yourself constantly over the situation?" She adopted a sheepish look, nodding hesitantly. The pirate shook his head, ruffling her hair casually. "You need to focus on the good times you are having right now. If you harp on the past or focus on the future, you will miss everything happening in the here and now. Memories aren't made by predicting or reminiscing, but by living." Vivi stared at Isaac as he finished his pep talk, giggling happily.

"You sound like an old man, Isaac," she teased, getting a deadpan stare in response. She continued giggling, unaware of the sad smile that flitted across Isaac's face. She stopped suddenly, staring at him intently. He raised an eyebrow as her expression morphed once more into a thoughtful smile. "Actually, you really are the balancing character in this crew. Luffy is sporadic, Mr. Bushido is cranky, Nami can be…wily at the best of times, Usopp is flamboyant, and Sanji takes chivalry to an entirely new level." The pirate chuckled at the accurate description of his crew before pinning her with his amused gaze.

"What does that make me?" he wondered, stroking an imaginary beard. "The wizened old sage who can still hold his own against these young rapscallions?" The princess shook her, her gaze boring into his very soul.

"You're the older brother," she stated bluntly, causing Isaac to freeze up. He stared at her in shock as she continued. "You keep everyone in line, you ensure that they stay safe, and you bring a rational line of thinking to every situation. But, in the end, you can still have fun with them. You don't act like a parent, but more of a mentoring friend." With her piece said, Vivi wandered off to where the rest of the crew was "oohing" and "aahing" at the distant island. After several moments of silence, Isaac let out a wavering chuckle, his eyes misty. _'The big brother, huh? Heh…could be worse. I could be the overbearing mother hen.'_ He stared at his crew, smiling widely at his new family. _'But, in the end, Vivi's right. Just like with my siblings, I would protect these people to my deathbed.'_

"Isaaaaac…" moaned Luffy, surprising his crewmate with his sudden appearance in front of him. He pouted petulantly. "When are we going to be at the islaaaaaaand? It's taking sooooo looooong." Isaac shrugged in response, pointing to Nami. Luffy redirected his woeful groans to the navigator, who quickly gave her answer by smashing her fist over his rubbery head. However, because of his mood, the rubber man did not take it well. "DAMN IT, NAMI! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! IT HURTS!" The two began a brief spitting match, their eyes flashing angrily as they attempted throttle each other. Sanji quickly became involved, launching Luffy over the railing. After staring after his captain, he leaped after him, shouting frantically. Isaac blinked rapidly for several seconds before throwing his head back and letting loose a hearty laugh. He wouldn't trade this family for anyone or anything. And he would watch over them as long as he needed to.

* * *

 **So, the poll is closing within the next 12 hours. Here are the current standings:**

 **~Tashigi/Bonney: 9**

 **~Rebecca: 8**

 **~Hancock: 7**

 **~Perona: 4**

 **If you have not voted, please put in your choices quickly. The new poll will be up by tomorrow afternoon at the latest and will be on my profile page for the next week.**

 **With that out of the way, just know that I will be trying to write more consistently. I've been having some cases of writer's block where I stare at my computer screen before pulling up Steam and letting my brain cells rot as I rage at One Piece: Burning Blood. Now that I have started to get past that, expect more content on a regular basis. And, remember...**

 **Keep. It. Zesty.**

 **~Sir Zesto**


End file.
